Bendita condena
by Sao015
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou y Akaashi Keiji estaban destinados a encontrarse, destinados a vivir un amor tan puro como el cielo y una endemoniada condena que los arrastraría al infierno.
1. I

**Bendita Condena**

 _ **I**_

* * *

Volteé rápidamente la cabeza al sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación en mi nuca pero, al igual que siempre, no había absolutamente nada. Suspiré y terminé de abrir la puerta de mi departamento para terminar cayendo con todo mi peso sobre la cama.

Hoy había sido un día particularmente pesado, debido a la gran cantidad de pacientes que habían llegado producto de un virus nuevo que se estaba esparciendo y no había tenido ni un mísero instante de relajo.

Después de cerrar los ojos unos momentos simulando un gran descanso, me dispuse a levantarme y empezar a preparar la cena.

Y de nuevo tuve la costumbre de poner dos platos sobre la mesa. Me sermoneé a mí mismo y guardé la porción extra en el congelador.

Me senté y me puse a comer lentamente. Sin sabor, monótono y solitario como todos los días desde la muerte de mi madre tres meses atrás.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer alegre y fuerte, nunca le molestó que mi padre nos hubiera abandonado, ella simplemente salía adelante. Ella era mi única familia, la única que soportaba mi extravagante personalidad y mis constantes berrinches por todo desde que era un bebé y, como por milésima vez desde que falleció, me pregunté cómo voy a seguir adelante sin ella.

Lo más curioso era que desde su muerte, había empezado a tener unas extrañas sensaciones de ser observado por algo o alguien pero nunca llegaba a descubrir nada. A veces empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, hasta consideré el tomar ayuda profesional, sin embargo las exigencias de mi trabajo casi nunca me permiten unos momentos para mí mismo y mis indicios de locura.

Terminé mi insípido plato de comida y empecé a hojear uno que otro libro, más por rutina que por otra cosa. Cuando ya se empezó a hacer tarde, me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me preparé para otro nuevo asqueroso día.

•••••

Me desperté con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo y con el ruido de la tormenta retumbando en mis oídos. Miré el reloj y éste parecía congelado en las 2:59, lo que me parecía sumamente extraño, puesto que nada más ayer le había comprado baterías nuevas.

Unos extraños ruidos procedentes de la sala de estar me hicieron sobresaltar y subir la intensidad de mis latidos. Intenté convencerme de que solo eran producto de mi imaginación, sin embargo, éstos no hacían más que aumentar.

Tras unos segundos de estarlo meditando, me armé de valor y tomé lo más a mano que tenía: ¿una lámpara? Bueno, no creo que sirva mucho iluminar al infiltrado hasta noquearlo pero no tenía nada más.

Fui paso a paso avanzando hasta la sala principal y, antes de entrar, tragué saliva y sujeté fuertemente la lámpara en mi mano. Asomé sutilmente la mirada buscando cualquier indicio del culpable de la interrupción de mi sueño, sin embargo, no se veía nada fuera de lugar.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a calmarme, lo vi.

Nunca había visto nada igual.

Me restregué los ojos tomando en cuenta la opción de que, tal vez, siga dormido y todo se trate de un sueño. Un sueño muy realista.

Me armé de valor de nuevo y avancé hasta la extraña figura que se encontraba dormitando en el suelo. Se trataba de un joven de, más o menos, mi edad ¿quizás menor? con cabellos azabaches y un delicado rostro, pero no era solo su elegante belleza lo que llamaba la atención, oh no, eran esas enormes cosas que lo estaban cubriendo ¿alas, tal vez?. Sin embargo, no eran como ésas que te entregaban como intento de disfraz, ni tampoco como las falsamente computarizadas de las películas, éstas irradiaban una sensación indescriptible, casi sobrenatural y poseían un negro más profundo que cualquiera que hubiera visto.

Estaba tan concentrado observando los detalles del singular invitado que no me di cuenta cuando éste empezó a restregarse en el suelo hasta que despertó por completo.

Sus ojos...

Dioses, sus ojos poseían un color que nunca en mi vida había visto.

Eran grises pero a la vez azulados, con una profundidad que eran capaces de absorberte por completo.

En ese preciso instante, supe que jamás los podría sacar de mi mente.

De repente el joven comenzó a levantarse lentamente e hice lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho en mi situación: lo noqueé con mi lámpara.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Mi madre siempre me decía que cuando algo excediera mis límites contara hasta 10 y que luego lograría calmar mi mente para solucionar el problema.

De niño me servía el 10, cuando entré a la universidad aumenté hasta el 20 y desde que comencé a trabajar de médico, de vez en cuando, sobrepasaba los 30.

Oh pero estaba seguro que mi madre, definitivamente, no había visto venir una situación donde ya superara los 10.000 y siga sin encontrar una solución que no sea otra a que me estaba volviendo loco.

Respiré profundo como por veinteava vez en esa noche y asomé un poco mi cabeza de la trinchera improvisada con muebles que había construido para observar de forma segura a la criatura que permanecía aún inconsciente.

Primero había considerado llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada pero estaba seguro que algo como "Disculpen, un chico hermoso con alas se metió en mi departamento ¿podrían venir a buscarlo?" definitivamente haría que me terminaran llevando a mí pero a un loquero.

La segunda opción era hacer como si no hubiera visto nada y poner al intruso fuera del departamento como si jamás hubiera llegado a mi habitación.

Esa era un poco más factible y no involucraba una camisa de fuerza, así que intenté llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, al levantarlo en brazos y ver su angelical rostro al dormir, simplemente mi corazón no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo.

Así que así había terminado, conmigo atrincherado tras unos muebles luchando para no dormirme mientras el extraño visitante dormía plácidamente en mi cama y, por si fuera poco, le había curado la herida que le había hecho en la cabeza (cortesía de mi lámpara) ya que simplemente no podía con el remordimiento de conciencia de haberlo lastimado.

Ya estaba por mi décimo cabeceo cuando sentí una voz detrás mío.

-Debería descansar.- Cuando me volteé estaban esos particulares ojos viéndome con curiosidad.

Mi mirada se intercaló entre mi cama que ahora se encontraba vacía y el joven.

¡¿En qué momento se había levantado?!

Me levanté de un brinco, derrumbando todo a mi paso y cayendo de bruces al suelo, para después levantarme con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y apuntarlo desafiante con mi lámpara en la mano.

-A-a-atrás, t-tengo una lámpara y no temo usarla.

-Ya me di cuenta.- Dijo mirándome con reproche, probablemente por el golpe que le di antes.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, como analizando al contrario, hasta que la pregunta que tenía desde que lo vi por primera vez ya no aguantaba más seguir en mi garganta.

-¿Qué eres?

Él me miró con cautela por unos momentos, guardaba parte de sus alas tras su espalda como si de repente le avergonzara mostrarlas.

Su rostro no era muy expresivo pero podía decir por sus ojos que estaba meditando su respuesta palabra por palabra.

-Un demonio.

La verdad es que esa opción ya había surgido en mi mente, sin embargo escucharla de sus labios hacía que el peso de la realidad cayera mucho más pesado sobre mis hombros.

-¿U-u-un demonio al estilo mayordomo multiuso?

-No que yo sepa.

-¿U-uno de esos que te absorben la vitalidad con s-sexo?

-Tampoco.

-E-entonces...

Él bajó la mirada unos momentos como decidiendo sus próximas palabras.

Fueron solo unos segundos pero para mí fueron como una eternidad.

Para cuando ya me estaba resignando a que no respondería, levantó su mirada a mis ojos.

Esa sensación que brotaba dentro de mí cada vez que me perdía en ellos no desaparecía y un extraño presentimiento de que él ya me conocía desde antes me empezó a embargar.

-Soy un demonio caza almas.- Yo tragué saliva lentamente ante su penetrante mirada.- Y necesito que me dejes vivir junto a ti, Bokuto Kotarou.


	3. III

**III**

* * *

-Whoa, Bokuto, luces horrible ¿no pudiste dormir?- La burlona voz de Konoha hizo que despegue mi frente de la pared del hospital donde estaba apoyado en un vano intento por no desplomarme en el suelo.

-Si, digamos que el "sueña con los angelitos" se hizo demasiado real para mí anoche.- Dije con una sonrisa irónica. ¿O tal vez sería mejor un "sueña con los demonios sexys invasores de hogares"?.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Konoha confuso.- No sé qué tanto dices, pero lo mejor será que vayas a descansar un poco, si Yukie te ve así te va a dar uno de sus súper golpes rehabilitadores.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar el golpe de la última vez, así que le hice caso y me encerré en mi oficina a intentar dormir aunque sea un poco.

Y no había caso.

Ya sea con los ojos cerrados o abiertos no había caso que pudiera sacarlo de mi mente.

No era solo el hecho de que fuera un demonio (que ya de por sí es lo suficientemente sorprendente) sino que también sabía mi nombre aunque no recordaba habérselo dado en ningún momento.

" _Necesito que me dejes vivir junto a ti"_

No le había respondido, después de todo antes de que me diera cuenta ya había amanecido y había tenido que dirigirme al hospital.

Le había dicho que podía quedarse en el departamento hasta que volviera pero...

¿Qué tan loco debía estar como para aceptar vivir con un demonio por propia voluntad?

Mucho, definitivamente.

Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez...dejarme consumir por la locura no fuera tan malo.

•••••

Llegué arrastrando los pies y con una pequeña curita en la cara (si, Yukie terminó descubriéndome escapando del horario de trabajo) hasta la puerta del departamento.

Una pequeña inquietud nació en mi corazón al imaginarme la habitación vacía de nuevo y, como siempre, terminé recordando a mi madre y sus cálidas bienvenidas al llegar junto a sus deliciosos platos de comida.

Qué pensamiento tan ingenuo.

Terminé por abrir la puerta taciturno siendo sorprendido por un verdadero olor a comida perteneciente a la cocina.

-Bienvenido.- Dijo mi huésped con su acostumbrado rostro indiferente, como si no tuviera toda una mesa llena de comida que lucía como si hubiera sido preparada por los mismos dioses.

-¡¿S-sabes cocinar!?- Le dije sumamente sorprendido.

-Pues esta es la primera vez que lo intento.- Me ahorré el contar los múltiples intentos de incendio que acarrearon mis primeras experiencias con la cocina.

Noté como mi estómago empezaba a rugir y se me hacía agua la boca.

-¿P-puedo..?

-Adelante, lo preparé para ti, después de todo.

Solo eso bastó para que me abalanzara sobre toda esa comida que, no solo se veía deliciosa, sino que era deliciosa. Hace meses que no comía así de bien.

Me frene un poco al sentir su mirada puesta en mi junto con una leve sonrisa.

Dioses, esa sonrisa no debería ser legal en este mundo.

Me recompuse un poco de mi salvajismo y me senté de mejor manera en la mesa.

-¿No comerás?- Le pregunté aunque, ciertamente, ya no quedaba mucho de qué elegir en la mesa.

-Los demonios no tenemos sensaciones de hambre o sueño como los humanos. De vez en cuando comemos o dormimos pero no es algo necesario para nuestro subsistir.

-Ya veo...- Dije y el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre nosotros. Había tanto de qué hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que empecé por lo básico.- Ahora que lo pienso, yo no sé nada sobre ti, aún cuando tú al parecer si sabes mucho sobre mí.

Él me miró con cautela y me di cuenta que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, aún así no me amedrenté y le mantuve la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Terminó por decirme.

Había demasiadas cosas.

¿Por qué apareciste en mi departamento de la nada y por qué motivo?

¿Por qué me pediste quedarte a vivir conmigo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Por qué sabes mi nombre y me miras como si ya supieras mucho sobre mi?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte y sacarte de mi cabeza?

Y, a pesar de todas esas interrogantes, sólo una pregunta salió de mis labios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él pareció tan desconcertado como yo ante la repentina pregunta pero después volvió a su rostro impasible.

-El nombre de un demonio es algo de suma importancia, si lo sabes significa que tienes una parte de su alma contigo.- Yo asentí con mi cabeza aceptando las condiciones.- Te lo diré si me das una respuesta a la petición de esta mañana.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, asimilando las consecuencias de lo que estábamos a punto de decir.

Una parte de mi me decía que aún estaba a tiempo de retractarme, de evitar involucrarme en asuntos tan complicados y fuera de este mundo, pero otra parte, la que estaba hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos, fue la que tomó el control de mis labios.

-Acepto.- Me pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.- Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí el tiempo que desees.

-No será por mucho.- Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no supe interpretar.- Hasta entonces, será un placer vivir junto a ti, Bokuto Kotarou.

Él extendió su mano hacía mí.

Era de una tez pálida y se veía sumamente delicada, como si el solo hecho de tomarla entre las mías se tratara de un ultraje.

Dude unos momentos pero ¿qué rayos? nunca me consideré como una persona que piensa mucho las cosas antes de actuar, así que la sujeté cerrando así el trato.

-Keiji.- Yo lo miré confundido.- Akaashi Keiji, ese es mi nombre.

Y no me pareció como el nombre de un demonio, sino todo lo contrario...

Era como el nombre de un hermoso ángel.


	4. IV

_**IV**_

* * *

-Bien, a la cuenta de 3, 1...2...¡3¡ ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Una más!

-Bokuto-san, ya llevamos una hora jugando piedra, papel o tijeras porque usted no se resigna a su derrota.

-¡Es que no es posible! ¡Supuestamente es la primera vez que juegas y llevo perdiendo todas las veces! ¡Apuesto a que usas tus poderes demoníacos para ganar!- Dije haciendo un puchero con mis labios.

-No existen poderes demoníacos que ayuden a ganar el piedra, papel o tijeras. Además fue usted quién lo propuso para decidir quién duerme en la cama y quién duerme en el sofá.

-Es que no pensé que fueras tan bueno.- Susurre con un mohín enfurruñado.- ¡Además que el sofá es muy helado!

-Entonces ¿qué le parece si dormimos los dos en la cama?

Hice una exclamación ahogada y levanté los brazos respaldando mi impacto.

-¡N-n-no podemos hacer eso!- Dije con un tartamudeo evidente mientras que Akaashi solo me miraba confundido.

-¿Por qué no?- Me preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

-Porque...pues...eso solo pueden hacerlo las personas que se quieren mucho.- Dije completamente sonrojado aunque sabía que los pensamientos del otro no iban para nada con segundas intenciones.- ¡Ah, de acuerdo! Yo dormiré en el sofá ¡pero nuestro combate de piedra, papel y tijeras no termina aquí!

Él me miró con mirada cansada mientras yo empezaba a acomodar algunas frazadas y almohadas en el sofá de la sala de estar pero, cuando me iba a acostar, él se sentó encima de mi cama improvisada.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Deja mi súper-cama-mil-veces-mejor-que-la-original!- Dije tratando de moverlo pero él me apartó con una de sus alas en tanto se empezaba a acomodar.- ¡Hey, que los alazos no cuentan!

-Yo dormiré aquí.- Lo miré sin entender.- Ya se lo dije, nosotros no tenemos las mismas sensaciones humanas, por lo que tampoco siento frío. Además mañana tiene turno temprano en el hospital ¿no?

¿Le había contado que trabajaba de médico?

Recuerdo haberle dicho que tenía que ir al hospital en la mañana pero ¿era posible deducir tanto de eso?

Él aprovecho mis momentos de reflexión para terminar de acomodarse en el sofá.

-¡Hey, que nuestra conversación no ha terminado!- Dije tratando de llamar su atención, sin resultados.- ¡No seas mentiroso, tú me dijiste que los demonios no dormían! ¡Hey!

Y fui olímpicamente ignorado.

Después de un rato, me resigné y me puse a leer algunos libros de anatomía sentado en el suelo junto al sofá.

Cuando ya habían pasado algunas horas, me volteé a verlo, pero éste seguía con los ojos cerrados.

¿Realmente se había dormido?

La curiosidad me ganó y me acerqué a su cara a verificarlo, pero nada.

O estaba dormido profundamente o me ignoraba demasiado bien.

Mi vista se desvió a sus alas que reposaban encima de él como protegiéndolo de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Alargué mi mano lentamente con cuidado de que no despertara hasta que llegué a esa extraña superficie.

No eran suaves pero tampoco ásperas, me daban la imagen de una pesada manta con la que cargar a toda hora pero, a la vez, me daban ganas de ser abrazado por ellas.

Estaba tan embelesado por las nuevas sensaciones que cuando de repente sonó mi móvil, de la sorpresa, pasé a tirarlas un poco.

-Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios.- Dije nervioso sosteniendo con culpa una de las plumas negras que había pasado a arrancar.

Y producto del ruido tanto mío como del celular, Akaashi empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente enfocándolos en mi mano, o más bien, la pluma que tenía en mi mano.

-A-a-accidente, te juro que yo no quería.-Él seguía observándome con su mirada penetrante.- ¡Ay, dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! Si quieres tengo una pistola de silicona en mi habitación, la traeré y...y...- Dije ya con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Bokuto-san ¿no va a contestar?

Del pánico se me había olvidado completamente que el móvil seguía sonando.

-¿Eh? Oh, tienes razón. Si, si, el móvil.- Dije sonriéndole nervioso y confundido debido a su calmada reacción.- ¿Hola? Ah ¿qué tal Yukie?

Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que Akaashi fruncía el ceño levemente pero debió ser mi imaginación.

[-Nada de "¿qué tal?" se supone que hoy después del trabajo iríamos juntos a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Konoha para mañana, pero de repente te esfumaste].

-¡El regalo! Se me olvidó completamente.- Dije con un aire decepcionado.

[-Dios, no tienes remedio]- Dijo con un suspiro.- [Yo pasé a comprarlo, así que solo asegúrate de llegar temprano mañana para tenerle listo el pastel.]

-¡Oh Yukie, eres hermosa!- Dije alegremente y siendo sobresaltado por el ruido de Akaashi levantarse del sofá.

[-¿Hola? ¿Bokuto, pasa algo?]

-¿Ah? No, no es nada jejeje. Y-yo me iré a dormir, Yukie. Buenas noches.

Y tras cortar el teléfono seguí a Akaashi quién se había dirigido hasta mi habitación.

-¿A-Akaashi?

-Cambié de parecer.- Dijo mientras se empezaba a acomodar en la cama.- Yo dormiré en la cama.- Y tras eso, me dio la espalda y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!


	5. V

_**V**_

* * *

-Achú. Ay, maldito sofá.- Dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo y la razón de mi resfriado no se daba por aludido, continuando con su labor de preparar el desayuno.

Se sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente que había surgido desde la llamada de ayer y yo sabía perfectamente la razón.

-Akaashi, estuve pensando en lo sucedido anoche antes de dormir...- Él dejó de picar los vegetales para escucharme, sin embargo no volteó.- Y...

No alcancé a sacar el pegamento que tenía guardado como disculpa por haberle arrancado una de sus plumas cuando, de repente, comenzó a sonar el celular y el ambiente se rompió.

Akaashi me miró de reojo y continuó con su labor.

Yo suspiré al ver la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas ser desaprovechada y contesté sin energía.

-¿Si? ¿Yukie?

Un cuchillo ser enterrado en la tabla de picar se escuchó pero Akaashi hizo como si nada y se puso a recoger los pedazos de tabla rotos.

[-¿Hola? ¿Bokuto, me escuchaste?]

-¿Ah? Si, si, claro. Adiós.- Y corté la llamada para proceder a ayudar a mi huésped a limpiar.

Él rehuía mi mirada, lo que me parecía sumamente extraño, ya que siempre era exactamente lo contrario.

-Ella...- Su voz era suave y sonaba como indeciso de sus palabras.

-¿Te refieres a Yukie?- Dije con extrañeza.

-Si...ella...¿es tu p-pareja?

Abrí los ojos como platos ante su pregunta, a lo que él desviaba la mirada.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Yukie?! Dios, no. Es cierto que es buena chica pero no sobreviviría a su modo de expresar afecto, por no mencionar que Konoha me mataría.

-Y-ya veo.- Y se levantó para seguir cocinando.

Me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que me pareció ¿adorable?.

¿Puede ser un demonio adorable?

-Bokuto-san ¿por qué está sonriendo?- No había notado que yo también había comenzado a sonreír hasta que me preguntó.

-Oh, tienes razón.- Dije riendo.- Es solo que estaba pensando que, al parecer, no lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Él me miró sin entender.

-¿Eso es algo para sonreír?

-Lo es, porque eso significa que yo no soy el único que está comenzando a conocerte, sino que también tú a mí.- Dije aún sonriendo, a lo que él me vio con sorpresa.

-Extraño.

-¿Eh?

Sentí sus manos puestas en mis mejillas y sus ojos mirándome con curiosidad.

Los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a aumentar en intensidad.

-Los humanos son extraños. Siempre sonríen por los motivos más raros pero...eso no me desagrada para nada.

Si me dejaran elegir entre las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, sería una lista complicada, no sólo porque gracias a mi trabajo estoy en constante contacto con imágenes de lo más horribles, sino que también nunca he considerado algo que entrara completamente en esa categoría pero, desde que él llegó, es que la mayoría de las cosas de mi realidad se han ido modificando.

Y es que ahora lo único que podré asociar a lo más hermoso de mi mundo serán sus ojos y esa sonrisa que lo tambalea todo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, él viéndome con un brillo divertido en los ojos y yo embelesado por su belleza sobrenatural. Fue hasta que sonó el timbre del departamento que volvimos a la realidad y él separó sus delicadas manos de mi rostro.

-Bokuto-san, debería abrir.

-¿Ah? Ah, si. Tienes razón.- Dije aún algo aturdido caminando hacía la puerta.

-Hola, Bokuto. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Ah, si. Yukie vino de visita.

Si, de visita.

¿Por qué vino de visita Yukie?

Espera, Yukie vino al departamento...al departamento que comparto con...

-¡Akaashi!- Grité y cerré la puerta desesperado.- Ay no, ay no, ay no.

-Bokuto-san ¿pasa algo?- Akaashi había llegado hasta la sala, probablemente, llamado por el grito.

Sus alas.

Dioses, no podía dejar que le vieran sus alas.

-Aka-alas-descu-escon- Tenía un enredo en mi cabeza que no podía transmitir en palabras, en tanto intentaba cubrir a Akaashi con mantas y chaquetas.

-¿Bokuto-san?

-Bokuto ¿qué haces?

Claro, había olvidado completamente que le había dado una llave de repuesto a Yukie y Konoha como medida preventiva si se me perdían mis llaves (que pasaba bastante a menudo) pero que ahora me arrepentía enormemente.

-N-no es lo que parece.- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras rogaba que Yukie haya amanecido con grandes problemas de vista hoy.


	6. VI

**_VI_**

* * *

-¿Bokuto, quién es la persona atrás tuyo?- Me preguntó tratando de ver hacía tras mío mientras yo me movía para obstaculizarla.

-¿P-persona? ¿D-de qué hablas?- Dije tartamudeando y desviando la vista.

Ella sólo entrecerró los ojos y, de repente, dio un grito ahogado y apuntó a la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Dije mirando hacía todos lados.

Y fui vilmente engañado.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Yukie ya había sacado las cosas que había puesto encima de Akaashi, quién tenía la misma cara impasible de siempre pero...

-No están...- Fue lo único que susurré, a lo que Akaashi me hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Vaya, así que este era el motivo de que actuaras tan raro desde ayer.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa insinuadora y, luego, se volteó hacía mi huésped con una inocente sonrisa.- Es un gusto conocerte, novio-secreto-de-Bokuto-kun.

Yo me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar.

-¡N-no es mi novio!- Grité pero los otros dos no me hicieron caso.

-El gusto es mío.- Inclinó su cabeza Akaashi.

-¡Akaashi, por lo menos tienes que negarlo!- Dije con un puchero en mis labios.

-¿Akaashi? ¿Ese es su nombre?- Yo me tapé la boca instintivamente, a lo que Akaashi me miró con regaño.

-T-te equivocas...es...¿su nombre artístico?- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Akaashi ponía la palma de su mano en la cara.

-Entiendo...- Dijo Yukie lentamente y, probablemente, malinterpretando las cosas pero, antes de poder encontrar una buena excusa al respecto, la puerta ya se había abierto nuevamente.

Konoha se quedó unos momentos en la puerta y luego suspiró.

-Haré como que no se olvidaron de prepararme mi fiesta sorpresa y volveré más tarde.- Dijo con tristeza cerrando la puerta y siendo detenido por Yukie.

-Vamos, no te pongas melodramático, que esa ya es labor de Bokuto.- Dijo tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que entre, ante mi cara de protesta.- Y hablando de él a que no adivinas el secretito que nos tenía.- Dijo lo último expandiendo sus brazos hacía Akaashi.

-Vaya.- Dijo Konoha observándolo.- ¿quién diría que si hubiera alguien en este mundo capaz de soportarte, Bokuto?

-¡Hey!- Protesté, aunque técnicamente él no es de este mundo.

-¿Lo vienes a visitar a menudo?- Preguntó Yukie.

-En realidad, estamos viviendo juntos.- Dijo Akaashi como si nada.

Y todo quedó en silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Bokuto, tú no deberías sorprenderte!- Me recriminó Yukie.

-Oh, lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro.- Dije rascándome la nuca nervioso.

-¿V-viviendo juntos? ¿Con esta persona?- Dijo Konoha completamente impactado y apuntándome con su dedo.

¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto?

-Oh dios, yo pensé que el único inmune a la comida de Bokuto era él mismo.- Dijo Yukie con cara de pánico.

-Lo que pasa es que yo estoy cocinando.- Dijo Akaashi tranquilamente.

-¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte a vivir con él? Es terco, caprichoso, desordenado...- Empezó a enumerar Konoha.

-No te olvides distraído y con problemas de bipolaridad.- Agregó Yukie.

-¡Si sólo me vienen a insultar, no los dejaré entrar a mi departamento de nuevo!- Dije enfurruñado.

-Lo sé.- Y todos lo miramos confundido, incluso yo.

¿Realmente sabía esas cosas de mí?

-¿Y-y no te molesta?- Dijo Konoha perturbado ante su respuesta.

-Para nada.- Dijo Akaashi levantando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

Lo sentí de nuevo.

Ese molesto palpitar.

De repente fui sujetado por los brazos y llevado a una esquina por Yukie y Konoha.

-Bokuto, ese hombre es oro puro, no sólo sabe cocinar y es guapo, sino que a pesar de conocer tus miles de defectos sigue estando contigo.- Susurró Yukie.

-Hasta yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, no deberías desperdiciar esta oportunidad, hombre. - Dijo Konoha dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Yukie entregándome unos papeles que resultaron ser boletos para el parque de atracciones.

-¿Y esto?- Dije confundido.

-¿Qué esos no son mi regalo de cumpleaños?- Dijo Konoha sorprendido.

-Ay, nosotros podemos ir al parque de atracciones cuando queramos.- Dijo Yukie con una sonrisa que dejó callado al rubio.- Pero tú, Bokuto, tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad que te dio el cielo. Así que toma a ese hombre, has que se enamore perdidamente de ti y no lo dejes ir.

Y tras eso, tomó del brazo a Konoha para dirigirse a la puerta.

Yo alternaba mi mirada entre ellos y los boletos, aún confundido.

A la hora de despedirse de Akaashi, sólo sonrió y nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos mucho.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bokuto- Y cerró la puerta.

Tanto yo como mi huésped nos miramos confundidos.

Al final, miré nuevamente los boletos en mis manos y me dejé guiar por las emociones del momento.

-Dime, Akaashi ¿a los demonios les gustan los parques de atracciones?

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ❤️**

 **Les mando saludillos y nos vemos en el próximo cap :D**


	7. VII

**_VII_**

* * *

-Bokuto-san, no creo que sea apropiado.- Me dijo un tanto nervioso.

Él se sujetaba del marco de la puerta mientras yo intentaba hacerlo salir.

-Vamos, Akaashi, no tienes que preocuparte. Tú mismo me dijiste que podías hacer desaparecer tus alas si querías y, fuera de eso, luces igual a un humano.

Un humano demasiado hermoso, me dije para mí.

Pero él aún me miraba con duda, no...más que duda parecía miedo.

-E-está bien pero...- Dijo aún no muy convencido.- Tiene que prometerme que no se va a alejar de mí.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad y miedo en sus ojos que tuve un impulso de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Impulso que controlé a duras penas, mientras asentía a su petición.

-Lo prometo.- Dije, a lo que él pareció relajarse y soltar el marco de la puerta.- No te preocupes, ya verás cómo nos divertimos.- Y le di una gran sonrisa.

Él me quedó mirando unos momentos y terminó por sonreír también.

-Confío en ti.

•••••

-Akaashi, no creo que sea apropiado.- Le dije mientras me sujetaba de la entrada del juego que había elegido.

-Bokuto-san, usted fue el de la idea de la casa embrujada, además que ya pagó los tickets.- Dijo mirándome imperturbable.

¿Qué pasó con el Akaashi que me miraba temeroso y me pedía que no me aleje de él?

En mis segundos de duda, terminó por meterme dentro del juego ante mis gritos de lamento.

Y, sólo dios sabe que ese juego por poco me mata (bueno, dios y todo el parque de atracciones que escuchó mis gritos).

-Akaashi, exijo que nuestro próximo juego tenga nubecitas y angelitos.- Dije aún reponiéndome del susto que pasé.

-¿Algo como eso?

Y seguí la dirección de su dedo que apuntaba a un juego que, ciertamente tenía nubecitas y angelitos, pero...

-No.- Fue todo lo que dije al ver la montaña rusa que ocupaba prácticamente, todo el parque y que, definitivamente, me llevaría al cielo.

-Ya veo...- Y suspiró.

O no, si creía que me iba a convencer con esos ojos decepcionados estaba muy equivocado.

No me va a convencer.

No, no, no y no.

¡No!

-Ay, está bien, subámonos a la montaña rusa.- Dije resignado, a lo que él, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro de siempre, me pareció ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

Sentí que veía pasar todos los momentos de mi vida a medida que ese carro ascendía.

En el momento que ya estábamos llegando a la cima, desvié mi mirada a la persona a mi lado.

Latidos.

Eso era todo lo que escuchaba.

Tenía un rostro que nunca le había visto, parecía sentir una gran paz al estar tan cercano al cielo.

¿Qué no debería ser lo contrario?

Pero antes de seguir analizándolo, el carro ya nos estaba llevando a unas vueltas que me hicieron olvidar hasta quién era.

-S-siento q-que me muero, t-todo me da vueltas.- Fue todo lo que dije mientras estábamos los dos sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

-¿Es así? Entonces...- Y de repente sentí sus manos sujetar mi cabeza y apoyarla en su regazo.

Yo estaba en una especie de ataque nervioso entre que me decidía por hablar o seguir respirando.

Él pareció divertirse con eso, puesto que me dio una pequeña risa.

Es un demonio, intentaba recordarme, pero ya no servía de nada.

Todo lo que tenía en mi mente era su sonrisa.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¿Son novios?- Dijo una pequeña que estaba pasando por los alrededores junto a su madre.

-¡Reiko! Te he dicho que no seas maleducada.- Dijo la madre dándonos una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras yo estaba completamente rojo y me levantaba del regazo de Akaashi.

-V-vaya, pero mira que tarde se ha hecho.- Dije sonriendo nervioso.- T-tal vez sea mejor que ya nos vayamos de vuelta.- Y comencé a caminar a pasos rígidos, en tanto Akaashi me seguía.

De repente, mis ojos se enfocaron en uno de los artículos de la tienda de recuerdos.

No supe muy bien el motivo pero mis piernas ya se estaban moviendo hacía el.

Para cuando ya lo tenía en mis manos, fue que me percaté que Akaashi ya no estaba junto a mí.


	8. VIII

**_VIII_**

* * *

Soy de lo peor, soy de lo peor, soy de lo peor...

 _"Tiene que prometerme que no se va a alejar de mí"_

 _-_ D-disculpe, ¿no habrá visto a un joven un poco más bajo que yo con el cabello alborotado y ojos muy muy lindos?- Le pregunté a todas las personas que pasaban por mi camino pero nadie sabía nada.

 _"Confío en ti"_

Cuando ya estaba empezando a entrar en desesperación, me pareció escuchar una voz conocida.

Me acerqué corriendo a la niña con su madre que habían pasado cerca de nosotros hace algunos momentos mientras ambas me veían confundidas.

-E-el joven que estaba conmigo...- Dije casi sin aliento.- ¿L-lo habrán visto?

Por favor, aunque sea una pequeña pista.

Si algo le llegara a pasar, yo...

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!- Dijo la niña de repente.- El chico de ojos lindos ¿cierto?

-¡Si! ¡Ese!- Dije con alegría de por fin haber encontrado algo.

-Yo vi como se lo llevaba un chico de pelo negro y alas.- Dijo la pequeña a lo que su madre la regañó por andar mintiendo.- ¡Pero mamá, es cierto! ¡Estoy segura de que le vi unas alas negras!

-¿U-un chico con alas?- Dije tratando de asimilar la información.- ¿Dónde? ¿Hacía donde se lo llevó?

Ella apuntó con su pequeño dedo hacía la cima de la montaña rusa a la que hace poco me había subido.

Tragué pesado y luego me dispuse a ir al lugar indicado, pero por supuesto no sin antes despedirme de mi pequeña informante.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho corriendo, tuve una extraña sensación.

Una sensación que estaba seguro había sentido antes.

La noche en que Akaashi llegó a mi departamento brotó en mi mente justo en el momento en que una daga pasó rozando mi mejilla.

Pude sentir la sangre sin necesidad de tocarme la herida y, al ver alrededor, pude comprobar el presentimiento que tenía.

Era idéntico a aquella noche.

Como si el tiempo de todo y todos se hubiera detenido a excepción del mío.

-Bokuto Kotarou.

Tuve un escalofrío al escuchar mi nombre con ese tinte de autoridad. Volteé mi cabeza al dueño de aquella voz y, probablemente, de la daga también.

Alas.

Pero éstas eran completamente distintas a las de mi huésped.

Eran de un blanco intenso que irradiaba pureza y parsimonia, sin embargo, también tenían un aire de superioridad y poder que me hacía temerles.

~•~

-Déjame ir- Le dije con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.- Me dijo con su característica sonrisa gatuna.- Le prometí que te mantendría aquí hasta que termine.

Apreté entre mis manos las ataduras que me mantenían preso en la cumbre de la montaña rusa de hace poco.

Antes, la cercanía con el cielo me había parecido cálida y reconfortante, pero ahora, solo me producía una sensación asfixiante.

-No te atrevas, Kuroo.- Lo reté.- Si se atreven a hacerle daño, yo...

Él me quedó mirando unos instantes y se largó a reír.

-A decir verdad, cuando Kei me lo dijo me costó mucho creerle, hablamos de ti después de todo, el señor amo y respiro responsabilidad.- Dijo con burla.- Pero ahora que te veo puedo comprobarlo.

Yo traté de ocultar las alas negras que tuve que hacer aparecer hace poco y apreté los labios.

-Y pensar que todo fue por culpa de un humano.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Kuroo- Dije con enojo mal disimulado.

-Lo sé.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí hasta terminar frente a frente, sus alas me cubrían del paisaje de alrededor.- Pero me da curiosidad, ¿por qué un humano?. Son impredecibles, arrogantes, entre muchas cosas más. Toma el ejemplo del tuyo, ¿que acaso no te había prometido que no se apartaría de ti? Gracias a eso estuviste apunto de...

-Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia- Le dije esta vez con un tono más suave, como tratando de hacerlo comprender.- Fueron mis acciones las que me terminaron trayendo a donde estoy, pero no me arrepiento de ellas.- Dije con una leve sonrisa y levantando la mirada a sus ojos.- Si volviera al pasado, terminaría eligiéndolo a él una y otra vez.

El azabache me quedó mirando estupefacto por unos segundos y después me liberó de mis ataduras con un fugaz movimiento.

-Nunca fui bueno para ganarte en argumentos- Dijo sonriendo- Si él te pregunta, fui vilmente amenazado por tus superpoderes.

-Kuroo, ambos somos demonios, ninguno de los dos tiene superpoderes.- Le dije con reproche, pero en el fondo le agradecía enormemente su ayuda.


	9. IX

_**IX**_

* * *

El joven de cabellos dorados y lentes me miraba con severidad desde lo alto.

Tenía que admitir que sus ojos poseían un aire sobrenatural que era difícil de pasar por alto, pero definitivamente no tenían la sensación que me producían los de Akaashi.

Recordarlo me llenó de valor nuevamente y planté cara al ángel de mirada arrogante, al que no le dio gracia alguna mi acto de rebeldía.

-Humano impertinente. -Dijo con odio.- Todo es tu culpa, nada de esto hubiera pasado si estuvieras muerto.

Y tras eso, atrajo la daga a su mano preparándola para un segundo ataque. Sin embargo, yo no me moví de mi posición.

-T-tú, tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Akaashi ¿no es así?- Dije tratando de sonar firme.- ¿Dónde está?

Él me miraba estupefacto.

-Realmente llegó a este extremo.- Le escuché susurrar.- Patéticos humanos como tú no deberían pronunciar los nombres de los seres sobrenaturales a la ligera.- Dijo después subiendo el tono de voz.

Y, antes de poder responderle, ya me había lanzado un nuevo ataque que, en esta ocasión, pasó rozando mi brazo.

¿Que los ángeles no eran la encarnación del bien?

Definitivamente golpearía al que lo haya dicho porque, comparado a la mirada amable de Akaashi, esta no irradiaba ni una pizca de compasión.

-¿Por qué no huyes?- Me preguntó cuando ya llevaba múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Yo lo quedé mirando unos instantes a los ojos.

-Porque le prometí que no me iba a alejar de él.

El rubio pareció relajar un poco la tensión de sus músculos y su mirada se suavizó, pero luego se volvió todo lo contrario.

-No tienes derecho- Dijo con frialdad- Los humanos no pueden permanecer junto a los seres sobrenaturales...es por eso que él está sufriendo.- Lo último sonó tan despacio que por unos segundos creí que no lo había escuchado realmente.

¿Se refería a Akaashi?

¿Está sufriendo por algo?

Mi corazón se contrajo solo de pensarlo.

En pensar ver sus bondadosos ojos opacados por el sufrimiento.

El ángel aprovechó mi tiempo de duda para darme el golpe de gracia, pero cuando ya casi sentía la daga atravesar mi garganta, fue que otras alas se pusieron frente a mí. Esas alas que, a pesar de su oscura tonalidad, ahora me daba cuenta que eran más hermosas que cualquier otra.

-Ya fue suficiente, Tsukishima.- Dijo mi angelical demonio mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la daga del rubio y lo miraba desafiante.

El ángel lo miraba confundido hasta que su vista se posó en el otro demonio que acababa de bajar.

El aludido levantó los hombros con aire resignado ante el enojo del rubio.

-Apártate, Akaashi. Si tú no serás capaz de quitarle la vida, yo lo haré.- Dijo el de lentes mientras replegaba las alas y se apoyaba en el suelo.

-Sé que, a pesar de lo que dices, tus intenciones son buenas Tsukishima y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero no puedo permitirlo.- Lo que dijo pareció desatar la ira del rubio.

-¡Tú sabes que la única forma de romper la condena es-

-¡Si lo sé!

Me sobresalté al escuchar a Akaashi levantar la voz al igual que los otros dos.

¿Ángeles intentando matarme, sufrimiento, condena?

Sinceramente yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y me dedicaba a alternar la vista entre los involucrados en la discusión.

-Créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie- Dijo suavizando su voz.- Y tampoco te pido que entiendas lo que hago, después de todo si lo hicieras, estarías igual que yo.

Y tanto el demonio de peinado extraño como el único de alas blancas bajaron la mirada.

-No puedo...¿realmente pretendes que me quede haciendo nada sabiendo lo que quieres hacer?- Dijo, el que parecía llamarse Tsukishima, apretando las manos.

Fue una idea de un segundo.

Por unos momentos me pareció como si fueran simples personas las que estaban hablando frente a mí.

Sin alas, sin pretensiones de poder.

Solo simples amigos discutiendo.

-Tsukishima, yo no- Pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por un tambaleo del lugar.

La escena a mi alrededor empezaba a funcionar, poco a poco, de nuevo.

Le iba a advertir a Akaashi de lo que estaba pasando para que pudiera ocultar sus alas pero, cuando volteé la mirada de nuevo a él, éste estaba arrodillado en el suelo tosiendo.

Asustado me le acerqué para comprobar su estado, sin embargo, mi miedo solo aumentó al ver el líquido rojizo que corría por su mano.

Sangre.

Estaba tosiendo sangre.

Si era un demonio...¿cómo era eso posible?


	10. X

_**X**_

* * *

-Conque aquí estabas- Dije acercándome a su lado en la azotea del edificio.

Él me observó unos segundos y, después, volvió la vista nuevamente hacía el paisaje. Tenía sus blancas alas replegadas como quién no quiere alzar vuelo.

-¿Cómo está?- Dijo con un leve tono de voz que, tras tanto tiempo conociéndolo, sabía que era sinónimo de preocupación.

-Ahora ya estaba mejor, Bokuto se quedó junto a él- Le dije mientras me tiraba en el suelo para ver mejor el paisaje nocturno.

Él frunció el ceño sin despegar la vista de la gente en la calle.

-¿Ahora lo llamas por el nombre? Para empezar fue culpa suya que haya terminado así.- Dijo sin disimular su enojo.

-Él no sabía las consecuencias que podría traer el separarse de Akaashi aunque sea unos momentos...

Kei me miró con espanto por unos segundos.

-Tetsurou, no me digas que tú...

-¿Ah?- Me costó un poco entender a lo que iba hasta que me di cuenta.- No, no.- Dije moviendo la mano.- No te preocupes, no le dije nada acerca de la condena, sólo le dije que no podía dejarlo solo o terminaría pasando algo similar.

-Ya veo...- Dijo volviendo a su semblante de antes.

Pasamos unos momentos así hasta que las palabras que estaba guardando brotaron.

-Kei, tú...aún te sientes culpable ¿no es cierto?- Él se quedó callado ante mi pregunta, por lo que asumí que estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo...no quería que esto pasara...yo solo quería que Akaashi abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado.- Dijo apretando los puños.

 _"Si volviera al pasado, terminaría eligiéndolo a él una y otra vez"._

Acerqué mi mano hasta la de él e hice que la relajara poco a poco.

-Yo no creo que esté equivocado.- Dije con una media sonrisa.- Porque si él lo está, entonces nosotros también.

Eso lo hizo sonreír levemente.

-Lo sé...

-Akaashi fue uno de los pocos que nos apoyó cuando más lo necesitábamos, ahora es nuestro turno ¿no crees?

-Odio cuando usas esa clase de argumentos.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y luego suspirando.- Porque tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.- Dije dándole una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Como cuando pensabas que a Akaashi en vez de gustarle el humano le gustaba el gato?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oye, ese gato tenía su encanto.- Dije serio a lo que él solo rodó los ojos.

-Solo hay una cosa que me mantiene inquieto.- Dijo de repente.- Y es que los ojos que Akaashi tiene ahora ya no son los de un ser sobrenatural...

-Son los de un humano.- Dije complementando su oración con un tinte de tristeza.

El tiempo se está acabando...

~•~

Vi como iba abriendo los ojos lentamente y, luego, cómo una expresión de sorpresa se formaba en su rostro tratando de ser disimulada.

Había logrado traerlo hasta el departamento con la ayuda del demonio que se hacía llamar Kuroo (al parecer él no tuvo problema en decirme su nombre) aunque yo lo hubiera llevado directamente al hospital. Sin embargo, el demonio de modos gatunos me dijo que no hubiera servido de nada, que aunque parezcan síntomas humanos nuestra medicina no podría curarlo.

Me sentí frustrado.

Inútil.

Culpable.

No estaba seguro de las razones pero Kuroo me advirtió que lo mismo podía pasar si me volvía a alejar de él.

De seguro era relacionado a todo eso que habían hablado acerca de una "condena" y que al parecer nadie quiere decirme de qué trata.

No lo entendía.

No lo entendía pero...

-Bokuto-san, usted me había dicho que solo las personas que se quieren mucho pueden dormir juntos en una cama.- Me dijo con una leve mirada de reproche pero que ocultaba un pequeño sonrojo.

Yo lo miré unos momentos más recostado a mi lado.

Querida madre, ¿están mal estos sentimientos que tengo?

¿Qué consejo me habrías dado si aún estuvieras aquí?

No me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo hasta que el miedo a perderlo fue más grande.

¿En qué momento pasó?

No lo sabía, no sabía nada acerca de él ni de mi mismo pero...

-Si, eso fue lo que dije.- Y me quedé recostado a su lado hasta que mis ojos perdieron con el sueño acumulado.


	11. XI

_**XI**_

* * *

-Akaashi, estoy en casa- Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Bienvenido- Fue la respuesta desde la cocina.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos. Tras el incidente en el parque de diversiones sentí como algo había cambiado y no me refería solo al aumento de plumas en mi departamento.

-¡Aj! ¡Por lo menos replieguen sus alas cuando están en la cocina!- Dije escupiendo una pluma e intentando llegar hasta Akaashi entre el revoltijo de alas.

-Vamos, no exageres, no es nuestra culpa que tu departamento sea tan pequeño.- Dijo la burlona voz de Kuroo mientras Tsukishima seguía tomando su té como si nada.

-¡Es porque está hecho para dos personas! ¡Ushcale, gato aprovechador!- Dije haciendo gestos como quién echa a una mascota.

-Bokuto-san tiene razón. Kuroo, Tsukishima, realmente les agradezco su preocupación estas últimas semanas pero no es necesario que vengan todos los días.- Yo le saqué la lengua al demonio gatuno con burla.

-Está bien.- Dijo de repente el callado rubio, llamando la atención de Kuroo y mía mientras nos estirábamos las mejillas.

-¿Eh? Pero angelito tú dijiste...-Empezó a decirle Kuroo confundido.

-Pensé que sería bueno vigilarlo por unos días, pero supongo que ya fue suficiente.- Dijo mirándome de reojo.

-¿Estás seguro que con esto basta? Estoy seguro que si le despegamos la vista unos momentos se le va a tirar encima a Akaashi sin compasión.- Dijo Kuroo señalándome con un dedo acusador.

-¿Q-q-quién se le va a tirar encima a quién? ¡Gato mentiroso!- Dije nervioso y no pudiendo evitar que se me subieran los colores a la cara.

-¿Lo ves? Irradia perversión.- Dijo mirando a Tsukishima quien solo rodó los ojos.

-Bien, si no te quieres ir, me iré yo solo.- Dijo despidiéndose y abriendo la ventana para salir.

-¡Ah, angelito! Espera, espera ¡si iré!- Dijo Kuroo acelerando el paso a la ventana.

Antes de salir, el rubio miró unos momentos a los ojos a Akaashi. Pareciera como si se hubieran dicho algo muy importante solo con eso pero no pude descifrarlo.

Luego, me miró a mí.

Sus ojos, a diferencia del primer encuentro, ya no mostraban odio sino...

-Cuida a Akaashi, Bokuto Kotarou.- Dijo mirándome fijamente y luego volteando hacía el cielo.- Eres el único que puede hacer algo, después de todo.

-¿Eh?

Antes de poder preguntarle al respecto, tanto el ángel como el demonio que habían estado acechando mi hogar las últimas semanas, desaparecieron entre las nubes. Al voltear la vista noté que Akaashi también se había quedado mirando en dirección a ellos.

Tenía un brillo de añoranza en sus pupilas que me causó una sensación de tristeza.

Apoyé mi mano en el ventanal, recordando lo que había querido decirle al llegar.

-Akaashi...¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar?- Le dije sonriendo con melancolía.

Él me quedó mirando unos momentos tratando de indagar en mis pensamientos y luego asintió.

Probablemente, sabía perfectamente el lugar al que quería ir.

A ese sitio que no me atrevía ni siquiera a acercarme desde esa fatídica noche.

Pero si era con él...

Antes de cruzar por el umbral de la puerta le tendí una mano que él miró confundido.

-E-esta vez cumpliré mi promesa sin falta.- Dije desviando la vista avergonzado de mis propias palabras.

Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, sentí sus elegantes manos sujetar las las mías con fuerza.

Y así fue hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

La tumba seguía luciendo tan fría como cuando la vi por última vez hace 3 meses.

-Bokuto Kirika.- Fue solo un susurro, sin embargo escuché claramente el nombre de mi madre salir de sus delicados labios.

Al principio me desconcerté, pero luego me calmé al pensar mejor las cosas.

Por supuesto que sabría el nombre si está escrito en la tumba.

-Bien...¿cómo empezar?- Empecé a decir temeroso.- Bueno madre, él es Akaashi es...pues...¿un demonio? Ah, pero no te preocupes, demonio o no, es alguien muy gentil, sabe cocinar muy bien, siempre vigila que duerma las horas correctas, tiene una sonrisa muy li...ejem...bueno, tú me entiendes.

-Bokuto-san, tienes que hablarle sobre ti.- Dijo Akaashi intentando mirarme serio pero una sonrisa divertida lo delataba.

-Bueno...supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien, mi trabajo es algo duro pero realmente me gusta, últimamente he conocido gente muy rara como demonios gatunos y ángeles con complejos homicidas, sin embargo buenas personas al fin y al cabo, así que...no tienes que preocuparte...de verdad...no tienes...

Las lágrimas frenaron mis palabras.

Fui un ingenuo al pensar que podría mantenerme fuerte, después de todo, mi madre se daba cuenta a kilómetros de distancia cada vez que quería llorar.

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba...

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo con ternura y unas amables palabras ser susurradas junto a mi oído.

-No es necesario hacerse el fuerte, Bokuto-san. Además, estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz con solo escuchar que su hijo está con vida y está bien.

Yo lo escuchaba atentamente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas que ya me había cansado de contener salieran por fin.

Abracé con fuerza su cuerpo aferrándome a la idea que ya llevaba un tiempo rondando en mi mente.

La idea de que, desde que llegó, me he empezado a acostumbrar a escuchar un "bienvenido" cada vez que abro la puerta, de sentir su compañía durante las comidas y verlo dormitar mientras estudio...esa idea que no podía asumir, porque estaba mal, porque no era correcta.

Porque el solo hecho de aceptarla ya genera un miedo irracional en mi.

Que debía olvidarla, porque si seguía abrazando aquel delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, entonces estaría aceptando que me estaba enamorando de un demonio.


	12. XII

**_XII_**

* * *

 _Estaba en un lugar de completa oscuridad, me costaba respirar y sentía el cuerpo pesado._

 _Cuando intenté levantarme noté como algo me retenía por la espalda._ _Al voltear, vi unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas que se encontraban vilmente encadenadas._

 _Este cuerpo no es mío._

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _De repente entró un pequeño has de luz a la habitación, seguido de una imponente figura que aguardaba en la entrada._

 _-Es la hora._

 _Sentí como las cadenas se soltaban y caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo._ _Unos brazos que no conocía me levantaron y empezaron a encaminarme hacía la puerta abierta._

 _Era un paisaje sobrecogedor._

 _Al contrario de donde estaba antes, este irradiaba luminosidad y pureza._

 _Definitivamente no se parecía a ningún lugar que hubiera visto antes._

 _"Fuera de los límites de los humanos" parecía decir con cada rincón en el que posaba la vista._

 _Me llevaban a rastras por un enorme pasillo que no parecía tener ningún límite hacía arriba._ _Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar una gran aglomeración de personas aladas que me miraban con una mezcla de enojo y pena._

 _Mi mirada se detuvo en un grupo de ángeles en particular que me miraban con gran tristeza y preocupación. Había un pequeño pelirrojo al borde del llanto, tratando de ser consolado burdamente por un azabache que tampoco se encontraba en mejores condiciones, junto a ellos estaba un joven de cabellos platinados que me veía con aflicción con otro, un tanto más alto y de tez más morena, que bajaba la mirada._

 _Me pareció ver un rostro conocido que no se atrevía a darme la cara mientras lloraba y repetía con desesperación "Perdóname"._

 _Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi y Tsukishima Kei._

 _¿Cómo era posible que conociera el nombre de todos siendo que a la mayoría no los conocía?_

 _De repente, fui lanzado con fuerza hacía el suelo del lugar._ _Al levantar la mirada vi una figura que denotaba tanta autoridad que incluso me costaba verla de frente._

 _-Akaashi Keiji, doy tu juicio por comenzado._

 _El paisaje comenzó a distorsionarse y me vi a mi mismo de 4 años sollozando en el jardín de mi antigua casa._

 _Unos pasos vinieron corriendo desde dentro._

 _Sentí mi pecho contraerse al ver nuevamente a mi madre tan joven y con el radiante rostro que siempre tenía._

 _Ella se encargaba de consolarme con los gestos que siempre hacía para hacerme reír._

 _Me pareció ver a lo lejos una silueta en la que nunca antes había reparado en mis recuerdos._

 _Con una sensación de inseguridad y a pasos lentos fui acercándome a ella._

 _No se encontraba apoyada en el muro como había pensado, ni siquiera estaba tocando el suelo. No lo necesitaba, después de todo, unas grandes y deslumbrantes alas blancas bailaban en su espalda._

 _Estaba sonriendo._

 _Era una sonrisa que yo había visto antes._

 _¿Qué estás haciendo en mis recuerdos..._ _Akaashi?_

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltado y tratando de normalizar mi pulso. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños, sin embargo, no podía evitar alterarme después de sentir las emociones tan vívidamente.

Una vez más calmado desvié la mirada hacía mis alrededores encontrándolos vacíos.

Un sonido en la cocina me dio a entender que ya era de mañana y que cierta persona ya preparaba el desayuno.

Un leve vistazo al reloj de mi velador confirmó mis sospechas.

Mi vista se posó por unos momentos en la pequeña figura de un ángel sonriendo encima de una nube que había comprado en el parque de atracciones y que, hasta el día de hoy, no había tenido la oportunidad de entregárselo a quién había deseado.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de repente me había visto en la necesidad de comprarlo, simplemente lo vi y la paz en el rostro de la figura me había recordado mucho a sus expresiones en la montaña rusa.

Era irónico, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un demonio...o eso había pensado hasta ahora.

Me levanté un tanto tambaleante después de aquellos extraños sueños y caminé hasta la cocina.

Él me sonrió levemente y me puso algunos platos en la mesa como hacía todas las mañanas desde que llegó.

Sus ojos, sus gestos, su voz, las sonrisas que me daba.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Salió de mis labios.

Él me miró sin entender pero, al ver que tenía un rostro serio, se sentó frente a mí para prestar más atención.

-¿De qué habla, Bokuto-san?

-Entiendo que no puedas entregarme tanta información sin nada a cambio, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo ignorante a todo- Dije apretando los puños.

Él mantenía su rostro inexpresivo pero los leves movimientos de sus dedos me dieron a conocer el nerviosismo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Terminó por decirme, al igual que la primera vez que nos sentamos a conversar de esta manera.

Yo desvié la mirada a las oscuras alas que adornaban su espalda y que contrastaban con las níveas de mis sueños.

Nos llevábamos conociendo poco más de un mes, pero sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Cada vez que empezaba a pensar que conocía más de él, se alejaba más pasos de mí, dejándome atrás nuevamente.

Pero esta vez, definitivamente, lo alcanzaría.

-¿Desde cuando me conoces realmente?- Dije de forma lenta, sopesando cada una de mis palabras- Y ¿por qué no me dijiste que en realidad eras un ángel?


	13. XIII

_**XIII**_

* * *

-¿C-cómo..?- Fue lo único que respondió. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan sorprendido y confundido.

-Y-yo tampoco estoy muy seguro del porqué lo pienso, es solo que últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños que me lo muestran...- Dije algo avergonzado y poniendo mi mano en la nuca.

-¿Sueños?- Dijo mientras parecía meditar mis palabras. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con entendimiento y fue a paso rápido hasta mi habitación.

Yo, aún algo sorprendido por su reacción, lo seguí. Había empezado registrar toda la habitación en busca de algo que no entendía muy bien qué era y, cuando estaba poniendo su mano debajo de mi almohada, me sobresalté.

-N-no es lo que crees- Le dije completamente rojo, en tanto él inspeccionaba la pluma que había guardado entre las sábanas después de arrebatársela por accidente en sus primeros días de estadía- N-no es como si durmiera con ella todos lo días, n-ni tampoco que me guste el olor que tiene o que me calme tocarla ni nada...¡De verdad!

Pero él parecía totalmente ajeno a mis palabras y miraba la pluma con el ceño fruncido.

-Debí tener más cuidado...- Le escuché susurrar.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- Me hice el valor de preguntar, sin embargo, él permaneció en silencio.

Sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Por insólito que parezca, no me importaba realmente si era un ángel o un demonio, ni si tenía 17 o 20.000 años, lo que me estaba molestando era algo completamente diferente.

-¿Tan poco confías en mí?- Dije sin darme cuenta hasta que sentí sus ojos mirándome con sorpresa.

-Bokuto-san, yo...realmente no creo que sea apropiado que se involucre tanto...- Dijo desviando la mirada con tristeza- Sé que es contradictorio siendo que fui yo quien lo terminó enredando en todo lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural...pero, tiene que confiar en mí cuando le digo que hay límites que es mejor no cruzar.

-Ya es tarde para eso- Dije reuniendo valor de repente mientras Akaashi me miraba sin entender.

Se volvió tarde desde que me perdí por primera vez en tus ojos. Desde que empecé a seguirte con la mirada y desear saber cada vez más acerca de ti.

-Akaashi...yo...

-Mira Kageyama ¿se le estará declarando?

-¡Hinata idiota! Tienes que hablar más despacio o nos descubrirán.

-¡Pero si tú acabas de gritar!

Tanto Akaashi como yo volteamos la vista confundidos hasta el origen de las dos nuevas voces.

Un pequeño ángel pelirrojo batallaba con uno más alto y de cabellos oscuros por fuera de la ventana. Un leve fragmento de mi sueño llegó a mi mente reconociéndolos en él.

-Kageyama, Hinata ¿qué hacen aquí?- Les preguntó Akaashi abriendo la ventana.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz pero, al voltear su vista hacía él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Akaashi-san! ¡Me alegro tanto de que esté bien!- Fue a abrazarlo el pelirrojo mientras el pelinegro fingía fortaleza, sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

Akaashi le devolvió el abrazo con cariño e invitó a al más alto a acercarse también.

Era una imagen realmente conmovedora.

Pensar que el joven que rara vez se permitía mostrar sus emociones ahora mostraba un rostro de tanta tranquilidad.

Eso era una de las tantas cosas que me estaban cautivando. Porque aunque fueran leves, cada pequeño gesto o palabra podía significar un universo de sentimientos del cual yo también quería formar parte.

-Akaashi-san...de casualidad él es...- Los recién llegados voltearon su mirada hacía mí.

Sin una razón en particular me puse extremadamente nervioso. Era como si repentinamente me estuvieran presentando a la familia de mi novio.

-Hey, hey, hey- Dije con una sonrisa que reflejaba mi nerviosismo- Es un placer...esto...¿Hinata?

Y fue como si hubiera desatado el infierno.

El pelirrojo me miró con un espanto incalculable y luego desvió la mirada a sus manos con un miedo absoluto.

-N-no puede ser...un humano dijo mi nombre...me derrito ¡me derrito!- Dijo poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo y mirando al techo.

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!- Dijo el joven pelinegro sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ay no! ¡Lo siento tanto!- Dije con desesperación- ¡Traeré agua fría de inmediato!

-Hinata, no te estás derritiendo y Bokuto-san, le he dicho que tenga más cuidado al decir los nombres de seres sobrenaturales- Dijo Akaashi con la misma calma de siempre.

-¿Eh?- Dijo el pelirrojo levantando su cabeza- P-pero Tsukishima me dijo que si un humano decía mi nombre me haría polvo de ángel- Agregó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Akaashi tratando de calmarlo- Lo único que sucede es que le otorgas a ese humano la capacidad de invocarte cuando quiera.

-¿En serio?- Dije yo y Hinata a la vez.

-Así es- Respondió mi ángel-demonio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya verá ese Amargashima cuando lo vea!- Dijo el pequeño con enfado.

-¡Whoa! Es como un superpoder- Yo estaba completamente emocionado con lo aprendido.

-Por eso no quería decirle...- Le escuché susurrar a Akaashi pero yo seguía con una increíble motivación.

Cuando quiera...

Podré tenerlo a mi lado cada vez que lo desee.

-Es el mejor superpoder- Murmuré con una sonrisa.


	14. XIV

**_XIV_**

* * *

-No.

-¿Eh? Pero Akaashi, será divertido- Dije con un puchero.

-Sii, por favor Akaashi-san- Me respaldó el pelirrojo que llevaba cargado en la espalda.

-Es la primera vez que Hinata y Kageyama están en el mundo terrenal, es peligroso. Además ¿no que les asustaban los humanos?- Dijo refiriéndose a nuestros dos jóvenes invitados.

-Pues yo creo que Bokuto-san es muy divertido- Dijo Hinata con una radiante sonrisa mientras dábamos vueltas por el departamento.

-Si a Hinata le parece bien, entonces yo no tengo problema- Añadió el azabache del cejo fruncido mientras nos observaba de reojo atento de que el pelirrojo no se cayera.

Akaashi mantuvo su porte severo por unos momentos hasta que al final suspiró y accedió a realizar nuestro paseo por el parque.

-Pero solo serán unos instantes, volveremos antes de que anochezca.

-¡Si!- Dijimos Hinata y yo a la vez, abriendo la puerta para salir seguidos de los otros dos.

•••••

Me senté ya agotado en una de las bancas del parque mientras Kageyama y Hinata aún tenían energías para intentar jugar en los columpios del lugar.

Habíamos recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad deteniéndonos a comprar una tonelada de dulces y objetos que le habían llamado la atención a los dos pequeños ángeles.

-Lo siento- Dijo Akaashi sentándose junto a mí- Como nunca habían bajado hasta aquí, todo lo que ven les resulta interesante.

-No te preocupes- Le dije con una gran sonrisa- Hace mucho que no estoy con tanta gente, es divertido.

El azabache me miró con curiosidad y luego levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, sintiendo el viento otoñal llevar las hojas consigo y la tranquilidad que transmitían las risas de Kageyama y Hinata al intentar columpiarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi la delicada mano de Akaashi apoyarse encima de la banca.

Ya había tomado su mano antes pero, por algún motivo, ahora me superaba el nerviosismo al ir acercando mi mano centímetro a centímetro.

De seguro debe tener frío, si, debo tomar su mano para evitar que pase frío...espera ¿no que los demonios no tenían frío? ¿Lo dijo alguna vez? No, estaba seguro que era hambre y sueño, sin embargo, también lo había visto dormir en varias ocasiones, pero esas eran para ignorarme ¿de verdad me ignoraba tan seguido?

-Supongo que le debo la verdad- Dijo de repente haciéndome sobresaltar y volver mi mano a su lugar.

-¿La verdad?...Ah, claro- Dije recordando la conversación interrumpida de la mañana.

Lo vi apretar los puños como tratando de reunir valor para decir las palabras, parecía como si el recordar le causara un gran dolor que me hizo dudar de querer realmente enterarme de todo.

-No le dije que había sido un ángel porque pensé que no era necesario, después de todo, ya no lo soy. Ni siquiera sé si en estos momentos puedo llamarme un ser sobrenatural...

Parecía tan inseguro.

Desde que lo conocí siempre había irradiado un aura de grandeza y perfección, en cambio, ahora parecía como si estuviera mostrándome su vulnerabilidad y miedo...como un humano.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dije tomando valor de repente y tomando su mano entre las mías.- Tú lo dijiste desde el principio, eres Akaashi Keiji, un joven con una habilidad culinaria extraordinaria, que le gusta perder su mirada en el cielo cuando piensa que nadie lo ve y que también tiene una extraña manía de romper cosas cuando contesto el celular.- Agregué lo último con una sonrisa divertida recordando los momentos que llevábamos conociéndonos.

Él se quedó sorprendido con mis palabras y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que él rompió el contacto visual.

-H-hay algo que todavía no le he contado...- Dijo con vacilación- Es...es sobre su madre.

Sentí mi corazón tambalearse por sus palabras y mi respiración volverse pesada al traer los recuerdos del accidente de vuelta a mi mente.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- Le dije tartamudeando sin poder controlar la inseguridad que me provocaban sus palabras.

Él apretó sus dedos contra los míos y abría su boca en un vano intento de encontrar el lenguaje adecuado.

-¡OH DIOS!- Se escuchó un grito de repente que nos hizo sobresaltar.- ¡Bokuto-san! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo apuntando a otro grupo de niños que se encontraban jugando.

-Em...¿niños?- Dije confundido.

-¡No! ¡Eso que están jugando!- Dijo apoyándolo Kageyama.

-¡Ah! ¿Se refieren al volleyball?- Dije entendiendo a lo que iban.

-¡Volleyball!- Dijeron los dos a la vez con los ojos brillantes y corriendo hasta mi lugar en la banca.- ¡Enséñenos!

-¿Eh?- Dije siendo arrastrado por sus brazos tratando de darle una mirada suplicante a Akaashi para que evite que me lleven.

-Hinata, Kageyama, ya está anocheciendo, además- Fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos que lo hizo tambalearse teniendo que ser sujetado por mis brazos.

-¡Akaashi! ¿Estás bien?- Por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero el pánico me impedía atar mis ideas con claridad aún cuando era mi trabajo ayudar a las personas heridas o enfermas.

Él intentó responderme, sin embargo, sus palabras se frenaron con un nuevo ataque de tos llenando sus manos de sangre que no hizo más que aumentar mi pánico.

-Es la condena...- Dijo Hinata con ojos de temor y con los labios temblorosos.- El tiempo se está acabando.


	15. XV

_**XV**_

* * *

- _Así que eras tú- Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa._

 _-¿Lo sabías?- Me atreví a preguntar._

 _-Siempre tuve el presentimiento aunque no pensé que fuera un joven tan guapo- Dijo riendo haciendo brillar tenuemente sus ojos ámbar- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Yo me toqué con suavidad la mejilla que, efectivamente, se encontraba mojada._

 _-No lo sé- Le dije con completa sinceridad._

 _Ella me miró por unos instantes y sonrió._

 _Era curioso ver la semejanza que tenía con su primogénito._

 _-Antes de partir ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

 _-No es racional pedírselo a quién te lo quitó todo..._

 _-Lo humanos nunca lo hemos sido- Dijo tomando mis manos con cariño- Cuídalo..._

 _Yo sentí sus manos desvanecerse junto a su sonrisa que se perdería en la eternidad._

- _Lo prometo._

 _~•~_

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y salté desde mi asiento hasta el rubio que me miraba sobresaltado por mi movimiento.

-¿Cómo está?- Le pregunté con preocupación mal disimulada mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

-Pues por el momento está estable- Respondió haciendo que lo suelte y acomodándose los lentes.

Todos los de la habitación suspiraron con alivio, después de todo, temimos lo peor cuando Akaashi se había desmayado tras sus persistentes ataques de tos.

Yo agradecía profundamente la presencia de Tsukishima y Kuroo que habían llegado tras el llamado de ayuda que fue a hacer Hinata.

-A todo esto ¿qué está haciendo el dúo raro aquí? - Dijo el rubio con antipatía dirigiéndose a los dos que jugaban nerviosos con sus dedos sentados en el sofá del departamento- ¿Cómo encontraron el lugar donde estaba Akaashi-san?

-Kuroo-san nos lo dijo- Dijeron ambos a la vez apuntando al pelinegro que estaba en mitad de una maniobra de escape.

-Tetsurou- Dijo el ángel de carácter demoníaco con enojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuervos traidores! E-espera angelito, puedo explicarlo- Dijo moviendo sus manos con desesperación mientras el de lentes se acercaba a él- Pensé que sería bueno que conocieran a los humanos y ¡n-no es porque me hayan ofrecido una tarde libre contigo ni nada!

-¿P-puedo preguntarles algo?- Me atreví a interrumpir.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Tsukishima mientras asfixiaba a Kuroo con una almohada.

-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Akaashi? Ustedes lo saben ¿no es así?- Dije con una mirada de súplica que denotaba la gran ansiedad que me estaba carcomiendo.

Tanto los ángeles como el demonio se miraron entre ellos como debatiéndose por algo.

-"... _y si no cumples con lo solicitado, tu cuerpo con el pasar de los días se irá convirtiendo en aquello que tanto amas y que se transformará en tu perdición..."-_ Dijo Hinata recibiendo una mirada severa de Tsukishima.

-¿Q-qué es eso? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Sentía como si a cada palabra que recibía me volvía más ignorante respecto a todo.

-Quiere decir que si Akaashi no cumple con la penitencia que el cielo le pidió, su cuerpo dejará de ser el de un ser sobrenatural y se transformará en el de un humano- Dijo el rubio con un suspiro cansino que contrastaba con su mirada de tristeza.

-P-pero entonces ¿por qué pareciera como si estuviera padeciendo una terrible enfermedad? No solo se está transformando en humano ¿verdad?- Sabía que aún me estaban escondiendo muchas cosas de las que no me daría por vencido en descubrir.

-Se está muriendo- Respondió Kuroo, obteniendo una mirada enfadada del rubio- Él merece saberlo, ya está lo suficientemente involucrado con nosotros como para seguir escondiéndoselo.

Yo sentí mi mundo tambalearse tras su respuesta.

¿Se estaba muriendo?

¿Él también me dejaría como mi madre lo hizo?

Mi pulso empezó a aumentar y sentí un sudor frío correr por mi espalda.

-Ese es el castigo...- Susurró Hinata- Hicieron que la última etapa sea que se empiece a transformar en humano y ver como su cuerpo se va marchitando en el proceso.

Todos bajaron la mirada, al parecer, recordando cosas de las que yo no tenía conocimiento.

-P-pero hay una forma de evitarlo ¿no es cierto?- Dije ya con desesperación- Por favor, ustedes deben saberla...n-no quiero verlo morir de esta forma.

 _"No será por mucho"_

Lo sabías, pero no me dijiste nada.

Estabas sufriendo, sin embargo, solo te dedicaste a seguir como si nada.

Si hay una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, la tomaré sin dudar...si eso me permite seguir disfrutando la calidez de tu presencia y el hermoso brillo de tus ojos.

-Sólo existe una manera- Dijo Kageyama lentamente- Que es cumpliendo con la petición que le hizo el cielo a cambio.

-¿Cuál es? Díganmela, por favor. Si Akaashi no puede cumplirla yo lo haré- Dije completamente serio y determinado.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que el rubio, aún vacilando, tomó la palabra mirándome a los ojos.

-Es tu alma...la única forma de que Akaashi-san se salve, es entregando tu vida al cielo.


	16. XVI

**_XVI_**

* * *

-Se supone que deberías estar descansando- Dije mientras entraba despacio en la habitación y me quedaba cerca de la puerta con la inseguridad de seguir acercándome.

Él estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando a través de la ventana y sin voltear la vista a mirarme. Sus oscuras alas caían en su espalda como un pesado traste incapaz de levantar e iban perdiendo su brillo sobrenatural poco a poco al igual que el azulado de sus ojos.

-Y tú trabajando- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Han pasado casi cinco días en que lo único que has hecho es quedarte fuera de la alcoba y asomarte solo cuando crees que duermo.

-¿Así que lo sabías?- Dije rascándome la nuca con vergüenza.

-Digamos que su especialidad no es particularmente el silencio.

-¡Akaashi!- Le recriminé sin poderlo evitar.

Por unos segundos la luz de sus ojos volvió a brillar junto a una divertida sonrisa en sus delicados labios, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que regresó al mismo aire de melancolía que tenía desde la salida al parque.

Después de eso, por más que intentaba volver a sus actividades normales, los constantes ataques de tos y debilitamiento general, le impedían lograrlo, no teniendo más remedio que tener que quedarse descansando en cama.

Me dolía verlo así.

No quería ser testigo de como esa condena lo iba matando día tras día pero la única forma de cambiarlo era...

 _"Es tu alma...la única forma de que Akaashi-san se salve es entregando tu vida al cielo"_

 _-_ Bokuto-san...de casualidad ¿esto es para mí?- Yo levanté mi cabeza saliendo de mis reflexiones y enfoqué mi vista al objeto al que se refería.

Todo mi rostro se puso rojo mientras el azabache miraba con interés la figura del ángel en la nube que se me había olvidado que había guardado en mi velador.

-N-no, quiero decir, si, es decir, en el futuro ¿pasado? ¡Ah!- Dije en un completo estado de confusión y nerviosismo.

Una suave y melodiosa risa me sacó de mis enredos mentales mientras se cubría la boca en un vano intento por no reírse de la situación.

-¿Puedo quedármela?- Terminó por decir manteniendo el tinte jovial en sus ojos.

-Pues si tú quieres...- Dije con un sonrojo en las mejillas y desviando la mirada.

Me acerqué hasta la cama, sentándome encima de ella y formando un silencio fortuito entre nosotros que sabía que tenía que romper tarde o temprano pero que, en esos instantes, quería disfrutar de sentir su presencia a mi lado y escuchar su rítmica respiración en una clara muestra de que estaba vivo.

-Te lo contaron ¿no es así?- Sentí su voz con un deje de inseguridad en ella.

-Si...aunque no del todo, prefería escucharlo directamente de tus labios- Dije enfocando mi mirada en la suya con un aire de súplica.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y su rostro inexpresivo se fue transformando en una mueca resignada.

-Tienes razón...te debo la verdad, toda desde el principio- Dijo volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el cielo tras la ventana- Veamos, creo que lo mejor será empezar por el primer día en que pude bajar al mundo terrenal, cuando aún era un ángel y no tenía verdadera conciencia del peso de la vida...


	17. XVII

**_XVII_**

* * *

 _-Akaashi-san- Detuve mi andar y volteé la cabeza ante quién me llamaba._

 _-Hola, Tsukishima- Dije haciendo una leve reverencia con mi cabeza a modo de saludo._

 _Él llegó hasta mi lado y se quedó callado unos momentos como buscando las palabras adecuadas._

 _-Escuché de Hinata y los demás que lo delegaron a cumplir misiones en el mundo terrenal...- Dijo no atreviéndose a verme a los ojos y yo sabía perfectamente el motivo._

 _-Tsukishima, ya te dije que no es tu culpa- Dije con una media sonrisa tratando de calmar los remordimientos del rubio._

 _-Pero es que si lo fue Akaashi-san, si hubiera confesado la relación que tengo con Tetsurou entonces...- Dijo apretando los labios._

 _Podía ver por sus expresiones que estaba en un gran dilema, lo cual era sumamente extraño considerando que Tsukishima nunca ha sido muy propenso a mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente._

 _Sentimientos..._

 _Era contradictorio utilizar esa palabra en una realidad donde ninguno los tenía, donde nos han creado con el objetivo de cumplir con la perfección y con ella la autoridad para juzgar a los únicos seres que no lo son: los humanos._

 _Imperfectos, contradictorios, mentirosos y crueles, eran sólo algunas de las palabras con las que se referían a aquellos seres con los que nadie quería subsistir. Pero lo cierto era que ninguno podía decir que los conocía realmente y aquellos que se aventuraban a verlos más de cerca siempre terminaban cambiando y tornándose "defectuosos", no pudiendo seguir conviviendo con los demás seres celestiales como antes. Ni siquiera los mismos demonios, ángeles condenados a vivir en el ardor del infierno, podían compartir los ideales humanos._

 _Es probable que fuera por eso que al escuchar la palabra "amor" salir de los labios de Tsukishima y Kuroo hizo que una especie de curiosidad empezara a brotar dentro de mí, haciendo que llegue a los extremos de negar su relación ante las altas autoridades con tal de que no los separaran._

 _-Tsukishima...¿qué piensas de los humanos?- Dije mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad._

 _-¿Eh?- Él pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero después me devolvió la mirada mientras analizaba la respuesta- Pienso que son seres efímeros y egoístas._

 _Yo hice una sonrisa torcida._

 _La verdad no sabía que era lo que realmente esperaba oír, sin embargo, toda una inmortalidad de la misma fría respuesta estaba empezando a sofocarme._

* * *

 _El primer pensamiento que tuve al descender por primera vez al mundo humano es que eran seres extraño y con un misterioso afán autodestructivo. Lamentablemente ese pensamiento no hizo más que cimentarse a medida que los observaba mentirse y lastimarse entre sí durante décadas._

 _Al principio, me dolía de cierta manera el ser espectador de aquella realidad cruel y contradictoria pero con el tiempo esas sensaciones de decepción fueron desapareciendo mientras me centraba únicamente en mi labor._

 _Veía como nacían, cómo se iban corrompiendo con cada año que vivían y, al final, como intentaban redimirse cuando ya estaban ahogados en el remordimiento y la muerte se los devoraba sin compasión._

 _Algunos se arrastraban a rogarme por clemencia cuando ya era tarde, cuando estaban tan sucios en pecado que no tenían salvación._

 _Shinigami, ángel de la muerte, demonio, fue como muchos humanos terminaron por llamarme aún cuando solo podían verme en su transición a la nada._

 _-Lo has hecho bien, Akaashi- Fue lo que dijo uno de los arcángeles cuando le entregué la última alma de la que me había encargado- Si entregas una vida más, se te concederá el privilegio de volver a quedarte en el cielo._

 _Una extraña sensación agridulce nació dentro de mí al escuchar sus palabras, porque eso significaba empezar a asumir que los humanos realmente eran seres imperfectos y sin remedio condenados a perderse en la fugacidad de su vida._

 _-¿Quién es?- Pregunté sin ánimo de volver a ser testigo de otra secuencia monótona de la estupidez humana._

 _-Su nombre es Bokuto Kirika._


	18. XVIII

**_XVIII_**

* * *

-E-ese nombre...- Traté de articular con temor a la continuación de su historia mientras empezaba a atar los hilos que se me habían estado presentando.

-Por favor...le ruego que espere a que termine de hablar- Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y con semblante serio.

Me quedé en silencio, haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo. Él me observó por el rabillo del ojo, tomó aire de nuevo y prosiguió.

~•~

 _La primera impresión que tuve sobre Bokuto Kirika no era distinta a la que había tenido acerca de otros humanos de los que me había encargado de llevar al otro mundo. Era una chica alegre, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara igual que los demás._

 _De vez en cuando tenía el leve presentimiento de que sabía que la estaba observando, constantes miradas de reojo fueron aumentando esa sospecha, llegando a su punto culminante en los días que lanzaba palabras al aire con su típica sonrisa, ya sea sabiendo que había alguien escuchándolas o no._

 _No me di cuenta cuando se volvió rutinario escuchar sus extravagantes historias o a responderle de vez en cuando a sabiendas de que no podía oírme._

 _-Hoy leí una historia muy linda en la escuela que hablaba de ángeles guardianes y me acordé de ti._

 _Di un respingo en el umbral de la ventana en donde estaba sentado viéndola leer uno de sus tantos libros de cuentos, después de todo, se suponía que no debería saber nada acerca de lo relacionado a mi procedencia._

 _-Mamá siempre me dice que estoy loca por decir cosas como esa, pero yo no lo creo- Bajé la mirada al recordar los problemas familiares que tenía la inocente niña a mi lado que con cada parpadeo parecía hacerse cada vez más adulta- Ángel-san, el otro día conocí a un chico muy guapo...tenía los ojos ámbar y una hermosa sonrisa, aunque era algo torpe, puesto que cuando intercambiamos miradas no se dio cuenta del poste en frente suyo y terminó chocando con el._

 _Disimulé una pequeña risa en mis labios al imaginarme la curiosa escena._

 _-Y lo más extraño de todo es que cuando me acerqué a ayudarlo, lo único que dijo fue "Ahora veo que es verdad lo que dicen que cuando uno se golpea muy fuerte podrá ver estrellas"- Agregó cruzando los labios con un rostro confundido._

 _Sonreí sin poder evitarlo dejándome ser absorbido por aquella aura de inocente felicidad que estaba empezando a comprender poco a poco._

 _Fue con ella cuando escuché por segunda vez la palabra "Amor"._

 _Así era como lo había llamado cuando volvía a casa con esa gran sonrisa imposible de ocultar y también cuando lloraba maldiciendo a la cruel realidad que le impedía permanecer a su lado._

 _-Sabes Ángel-san, hoy será el último día en que podré verlo, él me dijo que no le importaba ir contra a su familia si podía estar conmigo...pero yo no puedo hacerle eso...no puedo darle un prestigioso futuro en el extranjero, ni tampoco ser una elegante prometida que pueda mostrar frente a todos...no se lo diré- Dijo sin poder aguantar las lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sujetaba con aprensión su vientre._

 _No lo entendía._

 _Al principio pensaba que el amor se asociaba a alegría y calidez, pero al parecer también lo era a dolor y sufrimiento._

 _La observé despedirse con una gran sonrisa del hombre al que tanto decía querer aún cuando su voz quebrada amenazaba con delatarla._

 _La seguí cuando, tras el paso de los meses, su familia le dio la espalda en sus momentos más difíciles pero ella, aún así, sonrió y se agachó frente a ellos agradeciéndoles por todo._

 _La impresión que fui teniendo de Bokuto Kirika se fue deformando pasando de ser la de una mortal cualquiera a la viva imagen de algo brillante y puro._

 _Una radiante luz que ningún obstáculo logró apagar._

 _-Dime Ángel-san, el otro día estuve pensando en un nombre para mi bebé y pues...¿qué te parece...?_

 _"Kotarou" dije para mí viendo con añoranza la deslumbrante esfera que destacaba entre lo celeste del cielo._

 _-Kotarou será perfecto- Dijo mirando el mismo paisaje que yo._

 _Sonreí al empezar a soñar con el futuro del pequeño "Gran hijo de la luz" que estaba por nacer._


	19. XIX

**_XIX_**

* * *

 _-¿No crees que Akaashi actúa extraño últimamente?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Bueno, tú sabes, él tenía esa manía de que cada vez que venía al mundo terrenal para acompañarlo-_

 _-Molestarlo._

 _-Los verbos son irrelevantes, Tsukki. Bien, cómo te decía, él siempre me daba esas terroríficas miradas o simplemente me golpeaba pero ahora me saluda con afabilidad y de vez en cuando incluso lo veo sonreír._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que te gustaba que Akaashi-san te golpeara?_

 _-Ay angelito, tus celos son lindos pero estamos hablando de algo se-¡no, espera! ¡Era broma, era broma!_

 _Yo rodé los ojos al escuchar a la distancia la conversación entre Tsukishima y Kuroo que desde hace algún tiempo habían tomado la costumbre de acompañarme en la vigilancia que debía ejercer sobre Bokuto Kirika._

 _Enfoqué mi concentración nuevamente en la escena que tenía en frente mío donde un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados con negro y deslumbrantes ojos ámbar se encontraba llorando en el jardín de su casa mientras su joven madre intentaba consolarlo haciendo múltiples gestos con su rostro._

 _-¡Mira, Tsukki! ¡Ahí está de nuevo!_

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¡Su sonrisa! ¿Ves que actúa extraño? y creo que sé la razón._

 _-Tetsurou, no._

 _-Ya verás, angelito, el instinto de los demonios es increíble para casos como estos._

 _Mi vista fue bloqueada por las alas negras de Kuroo que me miraba con una sonrisa que denotaba diversión y perversidad a la vez._

 _-Akaashi, Tsukki y yo hemos estado pensando que-_

 _-No me incluyas a mí- Agregó el rubio con un suspiro cansino pero ubicándose junto a mí en un claro signo de curiosidad a lo planeado por su pareja._

 _-Ejem- El demonio se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su sonrisa de antes- La cosa es que ya me di cuenta porque andas tan risueño y amable últimamente ¡es él! ¿Verdad?_

 _Tanto Tsukishima como yo dirigimos la vista a lo que apuntaba su dedo, encontrándonos con un gato obeso que se encontraba desparramado sobre el pasto del jardín de la casa._

 _-Definitivamente te veo seguirlo con la mirada y sonreír cada vez que lo vez- Dijo el pelinegro asintiendo con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras._

 _-Tsukishima ¿por qué él?- Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-Yo también me lo pregunto a diario- Dijo el de lentes con la palma de la mano en su cara mientras Kuroo no se daba por aludido y continuaba con sus "contundentes" argumentos del porqué me atraía un gato._

 _Los dejé hablando entre ellos en tanto yo bajaba para ver más de cerca al pequeño Kotarou que, tras haber sido calmado por su madre, se dispuso a volver a intentar armar algo con sus figuras de colores. Bokuto Kirika lo dejó con una leve sonrisa, enfocándose en regresar al salón para terminar los tantos papeles que sus trabajos de medio tiempo le exigían._

 _No me di cuenta desde cuando era que había empezado a observar a ese impredecible niño detenidamente en todos los leves movimientos que hacía, en cómo se frustraba rápidamente cuando algo no salía como quería y terminaba echando abajo todo el trabajo que llevaba, para arrepentirse segundos después y volver a intentarlo con mayor ímpetu._

 _Desde hace algún tiempo me había percatado que, aunque él no poseía las mismas cualidades de su madre para percibir mi presencia, si tenía un grado de percepción que lo hacía mirar hacía mi dirección de vez en cuando como sospechando de que había alguien cerca suyo._

 _-Akaashi-san, no ha olvidado la verdadera razón por la que está en el mundo terrenal ¿verdad?_

 _Levanté la mirada hasta los ojos de duda que me mostraba Tsukishima siendo acompañado por Kuroo que probablemente sospechaba lo mismo que él. Dejé que sus palabras hicieran eco dentro de mi cabeza en una repetición de los pensamientos que había estado teniendo en el último tiempo._

 _Bokuto Kotarou fue llamado por su madre desde dentro de la casa, siendo seguido por mi mirada, la cual empezaba a desear inconscientemente que la vida de los humanos no sea tan efímera como realmente era._

 _De repente la idea de una vida eterna en la monótona y fría burbuja que me había conferido el cielo ya no sonaba tan tentadora como antes._


	20. XX

**_XX_**

* * *

 _Si doy la vuelta para mirar al pasado no sabría determinar con seguridad en qué momento fue que las cosas se empezaron a complicar, tampoco cuando fue que empecé a sentir una cálida sensación en mi pecho cada vez que lo escuchaba reír ni el incomprensible interés que había nacido tras verlo crecer día a día junto a la curiosidad por las cosas que le gustaban aunque fueran simples. Comida, colores, canciones, lo quería saber todo de él._

 _Nunca pensé que esos pensamientos serían los que terminarían por condenarme poco a poco._

 _Aquel día, al igual que todos los demás, me había quedado junto a Bokuto Kirika mientras Kotarou volvía de su trabajo en el hospital. Sabía que el tiempo para ellos estaba avanzando sin remedio y junto con el sentía como una sombra empezaba a oscurecer mi determinación en la misión que tenía por delante._

 _-¿Ángel-san, sigues ahí?_

 _Di un respingo al ser llamado de la misma manera que en el pasado y dirigí mi mirada hasta la pequeña que había cuidado desde que dormía acurrucada en los brazos de su madre y que ahora dejaba asomar unas leves arrugas en la línea de sus ojos. Ella dejó a un lado el libro que desde hace unos días estaba hojeando y miró en mi dirección con un leve tinte de melancolía._

 _-El otro día leí uno de los libros que Kotarou siempre me compra, era un libro muy interesante, hablaba del hilo rojo del destino...¿crees en el?_

 _Traje a mi mente fragmentos de momentos en que me pareció haber escuchado acerca de aquella leyenda, algo relacionado con personas destinadas a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo y el lugar en el que estén._

 _Mi respuesta quedó entre mis labios cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse junto a los estruendosos "Estoy en casa" de todos los días._

 _Mi vista se posó por inercia en su alegre mirar que parecía iluminarlo todo y las sonrisas que nacían en mi rostro cada vez que comenzaba a narrar con gran exageración cada una de las cosas que había vivido cuando estaba fuera._

 _Destino..._

 _Por unos segundos sentí como una pequeña fuerza atraía mi meñique hacía quien de repente dejó de hablar para ver curioso en mi dirección quedando de frente a sus hermosas orbes ámbar que estaban empezando a hacer latir el inmortal corazón de quien supuestamente no poseía sentimientos._

 _•••••_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Tsukishima?- Pude articular con gran esfuerzo viendo como todo se empezaba a desteñir de nuevo._

 _-No sé porqué se sorprende tanto, Akaashi-san. Es solo un humano que-_

 _-¡Tsukishima, por favor, repite el nombre que acabas de decir!- Dije ya sin poder seguir aparentando una calma que no sentía._

 _Él me quedó mirando estupefacto unos segundos y luego volvió a repetir el nombre de la persona a la que le habían encargado vigilar de forma excepcional tras su pedido de bajar al mundo terrenal._

 _-P-pero ¿por qué? Se supone que los ángeles empiezan a observar a los humanos desde que nacen._

 _-Yo se los pedí._

 _-¿T-Tsukishima?_

 _-No puedo seguir viendo cómo se deja influenciar por los humanos Akaashi-san._

 _-A-aún así, se supone que su tiempo aún no se cumple q-que..._

 _-El cielo así lo decidió y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto, Bokuto Kirika y Bokuto Kotarou perderán la vida en un accidente de tráfico dentro de un mes._

 _Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me impedía pensar con claridad mientras unas incomprensibles ganas de llorar se agolpaban en mis ojos._

 _-Akaashi-san, creo que se está involucrando demasiado con los humanos, eso no le traerá nada bueno, después de todo son seres crueles que no son capaces de separar lo bueno de lo malo._

 _-¿Y nosotros podemos?_

 _-¿Akaashi-san?_

 _Sentía cada segundo pesar sobre mis hombros mientras el hilo rojo del destino empezaba a enrollarse sobre mi garganta y a limitar el movimiento de mis alas._

 _Yo simplemente alcé el vuelo en respuesta, dirigiéndome hasta donde se encontraba el único lugar que me estaba enseñando el verdadero significado de la vida efímera o eterna, donde los colores pueden mezclarse y una simple sonrisa puede cambiar muchas cosas._


	21. XXI

_**XXI**_

* * *

– _Kuroo, necesito pedirte un favor– Dije con voz decidida frente al azabache que me observaba con un tinte de sorpresa en sus ojos._

– _De acuerdo– Soltó tan de repente que lo quedé mirando estupefacto._

– _¿No me preguntarás nada?_

 _Él solo levantó los hombros como aligerando el tema mientras sonreía divertido._

– _No estoy en posición de exigirte nada, tú no nos pediste explicaciones cuando te pedimos guardar el secreto de nuestra relación y los demonios podemos ser rastreros y crueles pero siempre pagamos lo que debemos._

– _Un demonio ¿eh?– Susurré para mí mismo bajando la mirada– ¿Te arrepientes de haberte convertido en uno?_

 _Kuroo rió irónico ante mi comentario pero, aún en la oscuridad con la que lo cubrían sus alas, podía ver un leve destello de tristeza brillar en sus ojos._

– _La línea que separa a los ángeles de los demonios es muy delgada como para ser cruzada solo por haber dejado que un humano viva más tiempo que el que tenía escrito– Terminó por decir juntando los párpados perdido momentáneamente en sus recuerdos–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?– Preguntó volviendo a su personalidad de siempre mientras se estiraba con pereza._

 _Apreté los puños mientras dejaba pasar por mi cabeza diversas imágenes de la persona que me había terminado por cautivar con su sonrisa, dejando que mis decisiones acabaran por llevarme hasta donde estaba en esos momentos._

– _Mañana encárgate de distraer a Tsukishima todo lo que puedas– Dije ya determinado a no volver atrás._

 _Kuroo se me quedó mirando unos momentos y después suspiró._

– _No sé porqué presiento de que estás apunto de cometer alguna locura..._

 _Le respondí con un silencio que estoy seguro que entendió a la perfección, siendo él también un ángel que cayó enamorado de un humano y que terminó condenado a ver cómo el alma de quién había intentado salvar ardía en las llamas del infierno sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo._

– _¿Alguna vez lo olvidaste...a Kenma-san?– Le pregunté con un leve tono de voz como tratando de no quebrar el aura del ambiente._

 _Él se quedó en silencio unos momentos viendo a la lejanía._

– _No, por algo mis alas continúan negras y sin poder volver a cruzar el umbral del cielo– Respondió posando la vista con cierto remordimiento hacía el manto azul que nos cubría, después aligero su gesto y levantó la comisura de los labios–, pero gracias a Kei me di cuenta que amar nunca fue un pecado y que ya sea una lenta eternidad o una fortuita alegría mientras tengas a quién te haga sentir vivo a tu lado nada más importará._

 _Sonreí ante sus palabras dejando que la nada coherente idea que había creado siguiera su curso indiferente a todo lo demás._

 _•••••_

 _Recuerdo que aquel día el cielo parecía más oscuro de lo habitual, como si intentara advertirme que el precio que tendría que pagar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer sobrepasaría lo que podía retribuir._

 _Kuroo había cumplido con lo que le había pedido, así que no tuve que preocuparme de que Tsukishima interviniera con los planes que tenía._

 _Antes de que me diera cuenta, los minutos ya estaban avanzando hasta la hora que estaba predicha y entonces fue que rompí la primera regla, hice desaparecer mis alas y me presenté frente a él por primera vez._

 _Recuerdo los escalofríos que me hizo sentir el escuchar su voz en primer plano junto a sus ojos tan cerca de mí mientras simulaba estar herido en el camino que daba hasta su casa._

 _Todo estaría bien si él se quedaba a mi lado atendiéndome, ya que así evitaría que llegara temprano a casa y le propusiera a Bokuto Kirika salir dar un paseo que terminaría con ambos muertos cuando aquel camión se saliera de control en el camino._

 _Todo estaría bien..._

 _Me convertiría en un demonio por haber intervenido en el tiempo de los humanos, pero eso no importaba, porque haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerlo._

 _Su risa, su alegría, su amabilidad, su todo..._

 _Una voz que yo conocía muy bien me sacó de mis pensamientos haciendo que volteara la mirada hasta la mujer de ojos ámbar que corría hasta nuestro encuentro con rostro preocupado._

 _Sentí la desesperación empezar a crecer dentro de mí al notar que había cambiado lo que verdaderamente sucedía y que supuestamente Bokuto Kirika nunca debió haber salido de su casa hasta que llegara su hijo a proponérselo._

 _"El cielo así lo decidió y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto, Bokuto Kirika y Bokuto Kotarou perderán la vida en un accidente de tráfico dentro de un mes"_

 _Todo pasó con demasiada rapidez._

 _Solo recuerdo las ruedas acercarse desbocadamente hasta nosotros y los ojos de Bokuto Kirika puestos en mí._

 _Una serie de todos los momentos en que la vi crecer, enamorarse y disfrutar con su hijo pasaron por mi mente mientras me parecía escucharle susurrar algo._

 _ **Crueles**_ _._

 _Tomé del brazo al joven que aún no reaccionaba de la situación que estaba frente a él y lo llevé conmigo hasta el otro lado._

 _ **Egoístas**_ _._

 _Ambos caímos con fuerza sobre el pavimento mientras un ensordecedor ruido resonaba por toda la silenciosa y melancólica noche que nos cubría._

 _ **Efímeros...**_

 _Bokuto Kotarou se levantó con todo su cuerpo temblando y la vista puesta en la dolorosa escena que tenía frente a sus ojos._

 _Tuve miedo de mirar, Bokuto Kirika._

 _Porque no fui capaz de salvarte y te dejé morir en frente mío._

 _Porque aún quería responderte todas las preguntas que alguna vez me hiciste._

 _Quería decirte que yo era tu ángel guardián, que no debiste dejar ir a quién amabas, que Kotarou me parece un nombre perfecto...que si creo en el hilo rojo del destino._

 _Dejé aparecer mis alas de nuevo y alcé vuelo directo hacía el oscuro manto que me absorbía a cada punto que subía._

 _"Muchas gracias"_

 _Y dejé que sus palabras se quedaran conmigo a diferencia de las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar por primera vez de mis ojos._


	22. XXII

**_XXII_**

* * *

Me veía en la incapacidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente lo observaba mientras un leve temblor en mis labios delataba el descontrol de mis emociones.

Él no me mantenía la mirada pero sus ojos me hicieron volver a aquella noche, donde efectivamente recordaba haber ayudado a una persona con cualidades parecidas que luego se esfumó del lugar y de mi memoria como si jamás hubiera estado frente a mí.

Incapaz de realizar alguna acción coherente, opté por levantarme con lentitud hasta la puerta mientras le daba la espalda.

–Lo siento...– Le escuché susurrar antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de mí.

Sin meditarlo siquiera mis pies fueron dirigiéndose hasta el lugar que había estado evitando y el que había obtenido un nuevo significado desde que había tomado su delicada mano y lo había llevado conmigo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en el césped de alrededor de su tumba, en tanto mis párpados se cerraban y mi mente empezaba a repetir cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Unas amargas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas sin que tuviera verdadera consciencia del por qué, hasta que mis recuerdos se comenzaron a desfigurar hasta llegar a la sonrisa de aquel huésped inesperado que llegó a mi vida y su cálida forma de mirarme como si lo supiera todo sobre mí.

Así que era por eso...

–No tengo remedio, mamá– Dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras me cubría los ojos con los brazos– Se supone que debería culparlo por no haberte salvado pero no puedo...porque sé que él realmente dio su mejor esfuerzo y porque al ver el dolor en sus ojos sé cuánto ha sufrido por lo mismo...y también...

Aparté los brazos de mi vista y me dejé cautivar por el egoísta cielo que aún con la tristeza que inundaba los corazones de tantas personas éste seguía mostrando un azul pacífico y puro.

–Porque lo amo– Dije por fin soltando las palabras que tanto urgían por salir cada vez que lo tenía cerca de mí– Y no me importa que sea un ángel, un demonio o incluso el mismísimo Satanás, me enamoré de él...

Y lo salvaré de su condena no importa lo que cueste.

•••••

De camino a casa pasé a comprar unos cuántos onigiris rellenos de esos que tanto le gustaban, aunque según él no los necesitaba realmente. Después de todo aún faltaba parte de la historia, acerca del cómo terminó en el mundo de los humanos y llegó hasta mí.

Una vez en el pasillo que daba al departamento, respiré profundamente tratando de obtener valor y abrí la puerta con timidez, indeciso de las palabras que saldrían de mi boca cuando lo tuviera frente a mí.

Aquello no fue necesario, después de todo, cuando entré el departamento estaba vacío.

Con un leve mal presentimiento abrí la puerta que daba a la habitación encontrándola con la cama ordenada como si nunca hubiera sido usada.

–¿Akaashi?– Lo llamé aún sin asumir lo que estaba pasando– ¡Akaashi!

Pero no había respuesta.

Sin querer darme por vencido recorrí todos los rincones del departamento y luego salí a buscar en el parque e incluso a los juegos de atracciones a los que fuimos poco tiempo después de conocernos.

Sin embargo, no había rastro de él.

Era como si de la noche a la mañana cualquier rastro de los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos se hubiera esfumado, dejándome solo de nuevo junto a los sentimientos que como un cobarde no fui capaz de transmitirle.

~•~

– _Akaashi Keiji, serás juzgado no solo por intentar alterar el tiempo de vida de los humanos, sino también por dejar con vida a quien no debías ni mucho menos te correspondía ¿tienes algo que decir?_

 _Sentía la punta de mis alas empezar a pudrirse empezando a obtener la tonalidad negra característica de quienes viven en el submundo, aún así hice una media sonrisa que hizo que los arcángeles a cargo de juzgarme me vieran confundidos._

– _Te daremos una oportunidad– Dijo de repente uno de los jueces mirándome con aire compasivo, lo reconocí puesto que lo vi charlando con Tsukishima, Hinata y Kageyama quienes parecían rogarle por algo antes de entrar al juicio– Dinos la razón y consideraremos rebajarte la condena._

 _Lo medité por unos segundos mientras observaba el imponente lugar en el que se mantenía construida la ciudad de los ángeles y luego cerré los ojos para dejarme sentir la calidez de una risa que todavía escuchaba en consonancia con dos brillantes estrellas ámbar._

– _Amor– Dije ganándome la mirada estupefacta de todos los seres sobrenaturales que ahí se hallaban– Lo hice porque me enamoré de un humano...porque me enamoré de Bokuto Kotarou._


	23. XXIII

_**XXIII**_

* * *

–No creo que sea apropiado, Yukie. Lo más probable es que no quiera vernos en estos momentos, por algo llegó tan lejos como para cambiar el picaporte de la puerta...tal vez, simplemente, renunció a todo para tener una vida de sexo y alcohol desenfrenado– Dije levantando los hombros restándole importancia haciendo que mi novia se detuviera de su acción de estar, prácticamente, derribando la puerta del departamento a golpes para mirarme con el sarcasmo marcado en cada poro de su piel.

–¿Lo dices en serio?– Preguntó levantando las cejas.

–Bien, de acuerdo no, te ayudo a derribar esa puerta– Dije apartándola para empezar a golpear también–. ¡Bokuto, esto no es divertido, no no has mostrado ninguna señal de vida por un mes y por si fuera poco hasta cambiaste el picaporte de la puerta! ¡Hey, Bokuto, sé que estás ahí dentro, el conserje nos dijo que no has salido! ¡De verdad estamos preocupados!...¡Si estás muerto, me quedaré con tu televisor de plasma!

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y, luego, suspiré en dirección a Yukie.

–No hay remedio, tendré que quedarme con el televisor.

–Apártate– Me empujó colocándose de frente a la puerta e ignorando mis alaridos, levemente exagerados, de dolor por el empujón.

–No nos va a abr-

Mis palabras fueron detenidas por el fuerte estruendo que provocó la patada de la pelirroja echar la puerta abajo ante mi rostro pasmado.

–¿A qué esperas?– Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara.

–Oh vaya, no sé si eso hace que me enamore más de ti o me dan ganas de salir corriendo– Dije poniéndome una mano en el pecho y procediendo a entrar en el departamento–. ¿Estás segura que esto no es allanamiento de morada?

–Sólo entra– Me dio una pequeña patada haciendo que, prácticamente, rodara por el suelo.

–¡Eso dol- oh, vaya...– Me interrumpí al mirar los alrededores del departamento que lucían completamente distintos a la última vez que habíamos estado ahí.

Los muebles estaban fuera de lugar y gran parte de las vasijas estaban desperdigadas en pedazos por el suelo, parecía como si una verdadera tormenta se hubiera librado en aquel lugar.

–¿Bo-Bokuto?– Me atreví a llamar mientras paseaba mi mirada tratando de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de mi amigo.

Unos leves gemidos de dolor provenientes de la habitación llamaron nuestra atención, yendo rápidamente hasta donde se originaban. Nos detuvimos en el umbral de la puerta ante la cama toda deshecha y la mesita de noche en el suelo junto a todas las cosas que sostenía.

–¿Yu-Yukie? ¿K-Konoha?– Sonó una voz quebradiza desde un lado de la cama.

Era una visión sacada de película, Bokuto se encontraba prácticamente tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose el pecho en una clara muestra del gran esfuerzo que le tomaba hacer cada ciclo de respiración mientras posaba un leve halo de lo que fueron el brillo de sus ojos en una mirada preocupada. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, era definitivamente el resplandor rojizo que emanaba por todo su cuerpo en forma de una extraña escritura que parecía ser la fuente de su dolor.

–Bo-Bokuto ¿q-qué...?– Intentó preguntar Yukie sin atreverse a tocarlo.

–N-no puedo...–Le escuché decir a Bokuto entre palabras entrecortadas–. P-pensé que podría vivir sin él...pero me equivoqué.

Sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en el suelo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos dejándonos sin comprender por unos instantes. Pude distinguir entre los dedos de una de sus manos cómo sostenía con gran firmeza un pequeño objeto de color oscuro.

¿Una pluma?

–Necesito su ayuda...–Dijo levantando la mirada de repente.

–Pues claro, hombre, para eso estamos– Dije de todo corazón siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de cabeza de mi novia.

–Necesito...necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlo.

~•~

– _¡Inconcebible!_

– _Un ángel enamorado de un humano ¡que ridiculez!_

– _¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar nuestra estirpe de esta manera?!_

 _Les mantuve la mirada en todo momento lo que, al parecer, solo logró acrecentar su ira. Solo uno de los arcángeles se dedicó a mantenerse callado sin quitar los ojos de los míos, probablemente tratando de indagar en mis pensamientos. Se trataba del mismo que me había dado la oportunidad de excusarme pero que, ahora, parecía dudar de sus acciones previas._

– _¿Te arrepientes?– Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios dejando en silencio a los demás._

– _No– Respondí automáticamente y sin rastro de duda en el tono de mi voz._

– _Entonces yo seré quien dicte tu condena– Decidió levantándose de su asiento sin recibir reclamo alguno de los demás que se dedicaron a calmarse y observar como meros espectadores–. Akaashi Keiji, se te juzgara no solo por intervenir en la línea de vida de dos humanos, entre los cuales tu protegida que no fuiste capaz de guiar hasta su correcto final, sino también por presentarte en el mundo terrenal sin la apariencia sobrenatural que posees e incluso interactuar con los residentes de dicho lugar. Pero por sobre todo eso, por haber caído en vanos sentimientos humanos llegando, incluso, a afirmar que te enamoraste de uno..._

 _Cerré los ojos atento a sus palabras y con una leve pizca de terror al notar como mis alas ya no poseían el níveo color de antes, sino que habían pasado a tener un oscuro negro que me inquietaba mirar como si fuera un reflejo de las tonalidades de mi alma._

– _Serás condenado a vivir a ras de suelo sin tener el privilegio de volver a pisar el cielo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir en el mundo terrenal que corrompió tu corazón– Di un respingo ante sus palabras, abriendo mis párpados para dirigirlos con cierto deje de sorpresa hasta él–. Deberás estar a cada segundo de tu existencia con el humano de nombre "Bokuto Kotarou", ya que cada instante separado de él será pagado con el dolor de tu cuerpo. La única forma de poder volver a tus días como servidor del cielo será entregar el alma de quien dices amar y que su tiempo ya no debería seguir avanzando en el reloj de la vida hasta nuestras manos._

– _¿Qué sucederá si no lo hago?– Me atreví a preguntar sin poder ocultar el tinte de desafío en mi voz._

– _Si no cumples con lo solicitado, tu cuerpo con el pasar de los días, se irá convirtiendo en aquello que tanto amas y que se transformará en tu perdición– Me respondió devolviéndome el tono desafiante pero con un brillo que no pude descifrar en sus ojos._

 _Sentí una especie de ventisca formándose a mi alrededor en tanto, a mis pies, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un plano transparente que me permitía observar a un joven que comía solitario en una mesa de departamento. Ahora llevaba una mirada triste en concordancia con los hechos sucedidos hace tres meses en el tiempo humano, ya no sonreía y sus acciones no irradiaban la vitalidad de antes pero, aún así, sentí mi corazón vibrar con su sola presencia y con la, extrañamente, cálida inquietud que me producía el saber que pronto lo tendría a mi lado..._

 _Que sería capaz de verme, de escucharme y que podría sostener su mano entre las mías hasta el mismísimo final._

– _Una cosa más– Agregó uno de los arcángeles, recibiendo la mirada de reproche mal disimulada de quien antes hablaba–. No podemos arriesgarnos a la clase de consecuencias que podría traer que el humano tenga tal contacto directo con los seres sobrenaturales, él también tendrá una restricción..._

 _Hice el esfuerzo de mantenerme al pendiente de la conversación pero la ventisca hacía que mis piernas flaquearan y mi cabeza comenzara a sentirse mareada._

 _"...él no puede enamorarse..."_

 _Fue todo lo que pude escuchar antes de que mi consciencia me traicionara y todos mis sentidos se desvanecieran con el viento a mi alrededor._


	24. XXIV

**_XXIV_**

* * *

– _...kuto-san...Bokuto-san...¡Bokuto-san!_

 _Abrí los ojos de un sobresalto encontrándome de frente a unas orbes grisáceas que se conjugaban en una leve mirada de reproche._

– _¿Akaa...shi?– Susurré con una ligera sensación amarga en la punta de mi lengua._

– _Volvió a quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio, Bokuto-san– Le escuché decir mientras sentía el suave tacto de sus dedos sobre mis hombros._

 _Miré alrededor siendo consciente de que tenía razón y que me hallaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre unos libros de anatomía en el escritorio. La noche parecía ya avanzada con una leve llovizna como único sonido exterior y el departamento lucía igual que siempre, como si esos días de agonía física y mental jamás hubieran sucedido. Las extrañas marcas ya no estaban en mi cuerpo, mi garganta ya no ardía tras haber repetido su nombre tantas veces y...esos ojos estaban de nuevo frente a mí, como si solo se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño._

– _¿Bokuto-san?– Me llamó con un deje de preocupación– ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Traté de soltar una negación con mi voz pero ésta simplemente se resistía a salir, al final, lo único que pude hacer fue un leve movimiento de cabeza que, por su mirada, noté que no lo había convencido del todo. Me dejé encaminar por sus manos puestas sobre mis brazos en dirección hasta el dormitorio, sin embargo en el momento en que me percaté que se marcharía dejándome ahí, permití que mi cuerpo reaccionara por su cuenta y lo atraje hacía mí en un fuerte abrazo._

– _¿Bokuto-san?– Le escuché decir con aquella voz que tanto amaba escuchar cuando articulaba mi nombre._

– _Quédate conmigo– Le dije estrechándolo más en mis brazos– No te apartes de mí, Akaashi...por favor...yo no te culpo de nada y estoy seguro de que mamá tampoco...– Sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco junto a su voz susurrando una disculpa que quedó grabada en mi memoria como lo último que pude escuchar salir de sus labios–. Podemos ir al parque de diversiones de nuevo, incluso subirnos a la montaña rusa que tanto te gustó, puedo comprar una cama más grande para evitar nuestros duelos de piedra, papel o tijeras, intentaré llegar más temprano del trabajo para estar más tiempo juntos, puedo..._

 _Su figura se perdió entre mis brazos mientras dejaba que mis rodillas flaquearan cayendo en el frío suelo. Sentí mi corazón encogerse dentro de mi pecho al notar la oscuridad y el silencio que había adoptado el departamento._

– _Por favor...– Fue todo lo que pude decir en tanto las caprichosas nubes de la inconsciencia volvían a jugar conmigo trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad._

 _•••••_

–¡Gracias al cielo, Bokuto!– Fue lo primero que escuché al abrir los ojos, esta vez, encontrándome con unos rojizos de aire preocupado– Realmente nos asustaste cuando te desmayaste de repente.

¿Desmayarme?

Nuevamente intenté adaptarme al ambiente en donde estaba, lo que en los últimos días sucedía con bastante frecuencia dados los constantes ciclos de sueño y realidad que se alternaban de repente. Esta vez me encontraba recostado en la cama de mi habitación con Yukie y Konoha junto a mí en una clara expresión de inquietud y preocupación.

–Bokuto, puede que nosotros no seamos los mejores consejeros ni tampoco hagamos grandes cosas pero...somos tus amigos y, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, puedes confiar en nosotros– Dijo el rubio enfatizando en las últimas palabras y dándome una mirada casi suplicante.

Me sentí conmover por su apoyo y me aproveché de que el dolor parecía haber menguado tras el breve descanso para poder hablar.

–Lo siento chicos, sé que no pude comunicarme con ustedes estos días...

–¿Días?– Dijo la pelirroja a modo de reproche–. Ha pasado un mes, Bokuto, y por si fuera poco cambiaste el picaporte de la puerta ¿tanto así querías evitarnos?

Yo la quedé mirando estupefacto tratando de hacer calzar el tiempo que había pensado que había pasado con el que ella decía que había transcurrido.

–E-eso no puede ser, estoy seguro de que a lo máximo han pasado 7 días y yo nunca cambiaría el picaporte de la puerta ¡ni siquiera sé hacerlo!– Le dije, arrepintiéndome segundos después por haber expuesto algo tan vergonzoso, sin embargo ellos parecían demasiado centrados en lo anterior como para darse cuenta.

–E-entonces ¿quién...?– Se atrevió a preguntar Konoha exponiendo nuestras dudas.

–Yo lo hice.

Nuestras miradas se posaron en la silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta que nos observaba con cierto aire de resignación y un gesto que parecía decir "me arrepentiré de esto después". Lo primero que capté fueron sus oscuras alas, lo que hizo que una chispa de esperanza comenzara a quemar de nuevo dentro de mí, siendo mermada segundos después al reconocer el curioso peinado levantado y los ojos gatunos que ya había conocido con anterioridad. El segundo pensamiento terminó yendo directamente al primero: ¡las alas!

–¡Alas!– ¿Les he hablado alguna vez de mi problema de hablar en voz alta?

Los ojos de Yukie y Konoha quedaron estancados en la clara característica que le otorgaba lo sobrenatural al visitante, en tanto, sus rostros parecían congelados en una expresión de asombro.

–Lo mío nunca fue el ocultar cosas– Dijo Kuroo como si nada levantando los hombros– Además soy un demonio, las estupideces de los de arriba ya no tienen que ver conmigo.

–Madre mía, sabía que no debía quedarme viendo "Ángeles y Demonios" hasta la madrugada– Dijo Konoha con rostro aturdido y la palma de la mano en la cara.

–B-Bokuto ¿q-qué...?– Yukie se dedicaba a alternar la mirada entre el demonio y yo con expresión confundida.

–E-es una larga historia– Les dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Y vaya que lo era.


	25. XXV

**_XXV_**

* * *

Mis alas detuvieron su agitar para dejarme apoyado con suavidad sobre el muro de piedra, el cual, ahora estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por musgo y enredaderas combinando con la corroída casa que se mostraba en frente, ambos víctimas del paso del tiempo y el abandono.

Tras un suspiro que pretendía dejar ir los recuerdos que emanaban de aquel lugar, descendí hasta tocar el suelo con mis pies y entré a la casa ya haciéndome una idea de lo que encontraría allí.

–Supuse que estarías aquí– Dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara en el transcurso de las palabras y al presenciar su estado, aún peor, del que había predicho.

Él no pareció sorprendido por mi voz, al contrario, formó una leve sonrisa que me daba a entender que esperaba mi visita. Estaba apoyado casi en su totalidad sobre el suelo y la pared que era la que, probablemente, lo detenía de estar completamente sobre el suelo, tenía rastros de sangre sobre su ropa y, donde alguna vez se irguieron unas orgullosas alas tan blancas como la nieve, ahora solo quedaba el despojo de un par de plumas negras.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dejando a la luz el color ahora apagado de sus ojos, y los dirigió hasta mí con gran esfuerzo, como si cada leve movimiento le costara un enorme dolor que no podía imaginarme.

–¿Luzco tan mal, Tsukishima?– Me preguntó con un deje divertido en la voz que me hizo consciente de la expresión que debía tener en esos momentos producto de su imagen.

–Si...–Respondí de forma directa pero con una pausa de indecisión previa.

–Tan directo como siempre– Dijo acentuando la sonrisa del principio–. ¿Qué hay de Kuroo?

Desvié la vista incapaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada tan humana que me estaba mostrando y suspiré con cierto aire de fingida exasperación.

–Hicimos una especie de trato, él se encargaría de vigilar a Bokuto Kotarou mientras yo me encargaba de buscarte– Dije a sabiendas que no le podría ocultar nada al que, alguna vez, fue uno de los ángeles con mayor capacidad de leer los pensamientos y emociones.

–Ya veo...–Prácticamente susurró bajando la mirada– ¿Cómo...cómo está él?

Apreté los puños preparándome para decir las palabras que ya había formulado en mi mente mientras pensaba en los posibles lugares en los que podría estar. Era curioso, después de todo, Akaashi-san era una de las personas más inteligentes y astutas que conocía pero, siempre que se trataba de aquel joven de ojos ámbar, se volvía predecible e incluso descuidado, por eso no me fue difícil adivinar que se encontraba en el lugar donde, técnicamente, todo había comenzado, donde Tetsuro y yo habíamos empezado a notar el cambio en su mirada y donde, al parecer, quería acabar con todo.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber– Dije tragando pesado y volviendo a obtener la atención de sus ojos– El día del juicio hubo una parte que pasó desapercibida para todos, tanto para ti que estabas cayendo al mundo terrenal como para los que no...no tenían aprecio por los humanos– Agregué algo avergonzado por mis propias acciones y palabras del pasado, las que también tuvieron su cuota de influencia en todo lo que había pasado, en el hecho de que me cegué por mis propios ideales y no fui capaz de ver lo más importante: ayudar a mi preciado amigo.

–¿Tsukishima?– Me llamó al ver que no continuaba con mis palabras.

–"Una misma condena caerá sobre el humano que se atreva a ignorar los límites de lo sobrenatural..."– Empecé a decir mientras veía como sus ojos se abrían en una mezcla de confusión y miedo que me encogió el corazón– "Él no puede enamorarse, porque en el momento en que entregue por completo su alma y corazón al ángel condenado, entonces estará destinado a morir en la agonía de sus propios sentimientos, sintiendo lo mismo que su contraparte...hasta que alguno de los dos caiga al infierno primero o ambos perezcan al mismo tiempo"

El silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados en un vano intento de contener las emociones que brotaban producto de la empatía, poniéndome por unos momentos en una situación similar, donde todo esté en mi contra y mi propia naturaleza me impida seguir sosteniendo la mano que con tanto recelo quiero mantener a mi lado.

 _Angelito..._

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su mirada fija en un pequeño objeto, en el que no había caído antes, y que mantenía sujeto entre sus manos que temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Se trataba de una figurita de un ángel apoyado encima de una nube, sonriendo con una expresión de paz casi envidiable.

–Tsukishima ¿puedo pedirte un favor?– Dijo tan de repente que no pude evitar sobresaltarme, siendo observado por un tenue brillo de determinación en sus ojos grisáceos.

A través de sus iris pude verme a mí mismo dudando de sus acciones cuando su mirada se perdía en aquel pequeño de hebras bicolor, cuando en una acción egoísta ignoré las opiniones de Tetsuro y había pedido a los arcángeles la facultad de acabar con el hilo de vida del humano que estaba "corrompiendo" a mi amigo y, finalmente, cuando en un arrebato había contado todo lo sucedido aquella sombría noche, donde me había enterado que interfirió en el tiempo humano para salvar de la muerte al joven que, como un terco, no había creído que amaba.

–Si– Dije automáticamente sin ni siquiera saborear mis palabras.

Fue por mi culpa, por eso ahora está sufriendo, ni siquiera haber rogado por su perdón a los arcángeles pudo calmar el remordimiento de conciencia...si hay algo que pueda hacer...lo que sea...

Escuché el sonido de sus pasos llegar dificultosamente hasta mí y, luego, sus manos apoyarse en las mías como lo hizo cuando me prometió no delatar mi relación con Tetsuro frente a los arcángeles. Sentí un tacto frío acomodarse en la punta de mis dedos mientras mis manos eran guiadas hasta su garganta.

Podía ver mi reflejo titubeante frente a la daga con la que un día intenté matar a su amado, en tanto una sonrisa triste se acomodaba en sus labios.

–Tsukishima...mátame, por favor.


	26. XXVI

**_XXVI_**

* * *

–Déjame ver si entendí– Dijo Konoha con una mano en su sien y la otra apuntando a Kuroo– tú eres un demonio y el chico que conocimos con Yukie la última vez también.

–Ah, te doy 5 puntos– Dijo Kuroo con un gesto desinteresado.

–No te olvides que Akaashi también es un ángel– Añadió Yukie repitiendo lo que acababa de escuchar y aún tratando de asimilar la información.

–Técnicamente todos los demonios lo fuimos alguna vez– Dijo el azabache haciendo que los otros dos visitantes se confundieran aún más.

–Claro, todo eso es muy lógico, ángeles, demonios ¿qué falta? ¿hombres lobo? ¿vampiros, tal vez?– Agregó el rubio en tono irónico.

–Nah, amigo creo que lees muchos fanfics sobrenaturales– Las palabras de Kuroo hicieron carcajear a Yukie y aparecer el ceño fruncido en la cara de Konoha.

–Y...¿estás seguro de no meterte en problemas al contarlo todo así como así?– Pregunté, ya sea por la preocupación o por la inevitable envidia, puesto que a mí me costó días siquiera obtener míseras pistas.

–Los habrá– Respondió el azabache tan sinceramente que nos hizo sorprender y, tras una leve mueca de melancolía, fijó sus ojos en los míos– Pero ya estoy cansado de tantas reglas, "No puedes contactar con los humanos", "No puedes tener sentimientos egoístas", "No puedes enamorarte"...creo que ya fue suficiente.

Me pareció ver una historia detrás de esos iris oscuros de la que preferí no comentar.

–¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con las marcas que tiene Bokuto?– Preguntó Konoha dándome un mirada de reojo.

–Es verdad, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaban por casi todo mi cuerpo, aunque ahora no duelen tanto como antes – Dije viéndome los brazos.

–Probablemente hayas tenido episodios de mucho dolor y luego de calma– Dijo Kuroo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza– Eso es debido a que puse una especie de energía alrededor del departamento, eso explicaría las discordancias con el tiempo y el porqué no pudieron entrar.

–Oh– Dije juntando mis manos a modo de entendimiento y recordando los sucesos paranormales que ocurrieron cuando Akaashi llegó al departamento o cuando conocí a Tsukishima.

–Eso ayudó a que el tiempo no transcurriera tan rápido en tu cuerpo y pudiera, de vez en cuando, ayudarte a amortiguar el dolor y ¡deja de mirarme así!– Añadió el azabache al notar el rostro emocionado con que lo escuchaba.

–N-no sabía que estabas haciendo t-tanto por mí– Dije entre lágrimas– Nunca más te llamaré gato aprovechador.

–¿Gracias?

–Espera, espera– Dijo Konoha aún intentando entender– Si no nos dejaste entrar antes ¿por qué ahora?

–Supongo que ya no podía seguir prolongando todo esto...y la chica dio una patada monumental, por sátanas ¿qué rayos comes?– Preguntó, refiriéndose a Yukie, quien ya había aprovechado las pausas entre la charla para ir a buscar algunos refrigerios.

–Y yo que pensé que con estas explicaciones sobrenaturales por fin descubriría que eres mitad loba– Agregó Konoha negando con la cabeza y recibiendo un puntapié de la pelirroja.

–Eso explica parte de las cosas, pero ¿por qué aparecieron las escrituras?– Pregunté, ignorando a Yukie ahogando a mi amigo con la crema en spray que había encontrado en mi refrigerador.

Kuroo se quedó mirándome unos segundos y luego formó una sonrisa triste.

–Ya fue suficiente de secretos ¿verdad?– Dijo haciendo que el rubio y la pelirroja se detengan de su "romántica" actividad y lo miren también–. Hubo una parte de la condena que ni tú ni Akaashi sabían, y es que tú no podías enamorarte de él...aunque supongo que ya es tarde para eso ¿no?

Me sonrojé, después de todo, era como si tuviera escrito por toda la cara que estaba enamorado de Akaashi...literalmente.

–¿Y qué pasaría si no cumplía con eso?– Preguntó Shirofuku ya entendiendo el hilo de la conversación.

–Esas marcas que tiene indican la conexión que tiene con la condena de la contraparte, es idioma celestial– Explicó Kuroo señalándome.

–E-eso quiere decir, que ese dolor que estuve sintiendo...¿Akaashi también lo tiene?– Pregunté con un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Kuroo bajó la mirada haciéndome saber que tenía razón. Sin dudarlo me levanté de la cama rumbo al joven de alas negras mientras trataba de ser detenido por mis dos amigos que me observaban preocupados.

–Tú sabes dónde está ¿no es así?– Me detuve frente al azabache en el umbral de la puerta, en tanto él solo se dedicaba a mantenerme la mirada en silencio.

–Bokuto no estás en condicio-

–¡Kuroo!– Lo llamé interrumpiendo a Konoha– Por favor, ni siquiera decir su nombre me funciona, aún cuando supuestamente podía invocarlo.

–Ya deberías saber el motivo– Fue todo lo que me respondió.

Tragué pesado, después de todo, había tenido miedo de formular esa idea en mi mente, porque eso significaba que ya no era un ser sobrenatural, que ya era un humano por completo...y que el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

–Si tú no me lo dices, lo encontraré por mi cuenta– Dije dirigiéndome a la entrada del departamento.

–Morirás– Escuché la voz de Kuroo a pocos pasos de la salida.

Me detuve para voltear a verlo mientras Yukie y Konoha estaban entremedio debatiéndose sobre qué hacer.

–Lo sé– Dije con una sonrisa torcida ganándome la mirada preocupada de mis amigos y a Kuroo entornando los ojos– Supongo que, de alguna manera, lo supe desde que lo conocí y, más aún, cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él...así que ayúdame a encontrarlo...

–Una vez que salgas no podré ayudarte a evitar el avance de la condena...tal vez mueras antes de llegar con él– Lo último lo dijo casi murmurando, sin embargo, lo escuché perfectamente.

–Fui capaz de creer en ángeles, en demonios, en condenas y hasta en el hilo rojo del destino, por eso...esta vez quiero creer también en los finales felices– Dije mientras Kuroo me miraba estupefacto para después sonreír.

–Es un lugar que conoces muy bien, después de todo, viviste allí casi toda tu vida– Dijo el azabache haciendo que identificara, casi de inmediato, el lugar al que se refería–. Yo te guiaré, al fin y al cabo, Kei también está allí.

Le sonreí en respuesta dirigiéndome nuevamente hacía la puerta siendo detenido, esta vez, por la mano de una pelirroja que me observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido que contrastaba con el brillo triste de sus ojos junto a un rubio detrás de ella con una expresión similar.

–¿Tienes que ir?– Me preguntó Yukie con un tono de voz que raras veces le escuchaba– A-aún tenemos mucho trabajo en el hospital, m-muchos almuerzos que comer juntos y cumpleaños que celebrar.

Le mantuve una mirada triste y luego observé a Konoha que se mantenía callado.

–Hay momentos únicos en la vida que uno no puede dejar ir si no quiere arrepentirse por siempre...y siento que ese momento para mí es ahora– Dije acercándolos a mí en un fuerte abrazo– Además, es como ustedes lo dijeron, ese hombre es oro puro, así que no puedo dejarlo ir ¿verdad?

–E-eres un idiota melodramático, Bokuto– Dijo Yukie con la voz quebrada y devolviéndome el abrazo.

–T-te cubriré todos los días q-que necesites en el hospital, como siempre lo h-hacemos– Agregó Konoha sorbiéndose la nariz.

–S-si– Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar apretándome los labios para no llorar también.

Recuerdo que mi mamá siempre decía que tanto las cosas buenas como las cosas malas que te sucedían tenían un costo, las cosas malas por sí mismas te quitaban algo, pero nunca entendí el porqué de las cosas buenas.

Lo entendí cuando me quedé frente a la entrada del departamento despidiéndome de mis queridos amigos y de la vida "normal" que llevaba antes de conocerlo. Comprendí que son las cosas buenas las que mayor costo tienen, porque después de ellas ya nada pasa por tus ojos de la misma manera, el tiempo parece detenerse como por obra de magia y cada pensamiento que creías firmemente cimentado en tu mente se desmorona con un solo latido.

Lo bueno y lo malo siempre tendrán un precio a pagar, sin embargo, en las cosas buenas ese precio siempre valdrá la pena.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, su sonrisa en mi corazón y una desgastada pluma negra sujeta con firmeza en mi mano, crucé el umbral de la puerta dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con tal de verlo de nuevo.


	27. XXVII

**_XXVII: Final_**

* * *

La sangre caía a gotas pesadas sobre el piso y avanzaba dejando un leve rastro sobre el suelo llegando a rozar nuestros pies. Levanté la mirada aún algo estupefacto mientras él seguía sosteniendo la daga por el filo y me mostraba una expresión de dolor que, de alguna manera, no creía que estaba asociado meramente al físico.

–No puedo hacerlo, Akaashi-san– Dijo con un tono decidido, libre de cualquier duda que pudiera haber estado atormentando su mente– Es cierto que todo esto es mi culpa y que debería acceder a cualquier tipo de favor que me haga pero...esto no puedo hacerlo...o al menos no cuando sus ojos parecen pedirme exactamente lo contrario.

Fue en esos instantes que me percaté que las gotas de la sangre de Tsukishima no eran lo único que llegaba a destruirse al suelo. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mi visión era levemente alterada por sigilosas lágrimas que seguían resbalando por mi rostro.

Solté la empuñadura de la daga, a la vez que Tsukishima soltaba el filo, haciendo que el ruido de ésta caer en el suelo retumbara por todo el lugar destruyendo la extraña aura de tensión que se había formado. Sentí las orbes doradas de mi amigo observarme con tristeza en tanto me esforzaba por apartar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

–No tengo remedio– Dije con una sonrisa irónica– Desde que me condenaron empecé a pensar que debía vivir sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, que ya estaba todo decidido y yo no tenía nada que hacer al respecto, así cuando tuviera que morir no habría verdadera diferencia...pero, bastó un segundo de recordar su rostro, para hacerme desear verlo una vez más ¿no te parece irrazonable?

–Lo es– Respondió de forma seca– Pero...– Añadió dubitativo haciendo que mi vista se posara en él– ¿realmente es eso algo malo? Algo irrazonable, ilógico o imperfecto ¿quién más que nosotros puede decidirlo?

Tomé nuevamente entre mis dedos la pequeña figura angelical que se había transformado en mi querido talismán manchándolo sin querer con algunos tintes carmesí que aún se mantenían en mis manos.

–Verlo una vez más...–Susurró Tsukishima con una voz tan suave que me hizo pensar que eran mis labios los que habían hablado– ¿puedo cumplirle ese deseo en vez del otro?

–¿Qué?– Salió instantáneamente de mis labios mientras empezaba a escuchar mi corazón latir más fuerte en mi caja torácica.

–¿Tú que dices, Tetsuro?– Unas alas oscuras se dejaron asomar por el ventanal que daba al patio junto a una sonrisa gatuna.

–Por mí no hay problema, después de todo, estoy seguro que cierta persona que parece haber corrido una maratón en solo unos minutos piensa lo mismo– Dijo Kuroo volteando la vista hasta una silueta que se sujetaba las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

Levantó la mirada y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Las palabras se quedaron trabadas en mi garganta y un ligero escalofrío se dio el lujo de recorrer toda mi columna vertebral. Había perdido la cuenta de los días en que había permanecido lejos de él, como si inconscientemente quisiera evitar saberlo, porque cada segundo de tenerlo en mi mente me estaba matando y me recordaba la egoísta alegría que sentí cuando dictaminaron que mi fin podría ser a su lado.

Tsukishima y Kuroo solo nos dedicaron una última mirada que parecía expresar tantas cosas desde un minúsculo "Adiós" a un "Lo siento" para después tomarse de la mano y abrir sus alas juntos rumbo a un enigmático cielo con el azul de fondo y unas pacíficas nubes cubriendo parte de el.

Sentía mis pies atados al suelo, aún cuando mi corazón lo único que quería era ir en su dirección. La culpabilidad que acarreaba mi pasado me detenía y el miedo al futuro al que terminaría condenándolo si volvía a sus brazos me hacía dudar.

Fue algo de un segundo, la sensación de unas cálidas manos empujarme por la espalda y el destello de unos ojos ámbar que jamás creí volver a ver puestos en mí sin rastro alguno de resentimiento u odio.

Idénticos a cómo los recordaba.

No me di cuenta cuando mis pies comenzaron a dirigirse hasta él sin ninguna limitación, ni mucho menos cuando empezaron a correr, tampoco cuando el dolor dejó de existir y mis sensaciones se restringieron a solo escuchar mi corazón latir desbocado como si lo único que necesitara para seguir bombeando sangre fuera su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su todo.

Junto a él era el único momento donde sentía que estaba bien mostrarme vulnerable, que estaba bien ser imperfecto si lo tenía a mi lado para completarme.

–Pensé que no te volvería a ver– Lo escuché susurrar en mi oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo con fuerza con miedo a dejarme ir.

–Yo también– Dije devolviéndole el abrazo con una tonta sonrisa que se formó involuntariamente en mis labios.

–No te vuelvas a alejar de mí ¿de acuerdo?– Me dijo con un tono de voz que mezclaba la tristeza con la súplica.

–Lo prometo– Dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz al notar las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo y que parecían arder a carne viva, al igual que yo lo sentí desde que mi inmortalidad comenzó a desaparecer.

–¿Akaashi?– Me llamó con un tono de voz calmo que contrastaba con el que había acostumbrado escucharle desde pequeño.

–¿Si, Bokuto-san?– Pregunté saboreando su nombre en mi boca como tanto me gustaba pronunciarlo.

–Te amo.

Entonces fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si toda mi existencia hubiera sido construida para estar en ese momento, para escuchar esas palabras ser pronunciadas por aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba rozar cada vez que lo escuchaba divagar acerca de cómo odiaba la máquina expendedora del hospital porque no tenía bocadillos de carne o cómo se convertía en una línea tensa cuando batallaba por aprenderse términos de anatomía.

Alejé mi rostro de la línea de su cuello para dejarlo frente a su cara sonrojada por las palabras que acababa de decir. Dejé que mi nariz rozara con la suya haciendo que una sensación de calidez avanzara por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos.

En ese momento ya no existían condenas de las que preocuparse, destino que cambiar ni reglas que mantener. Ya no había perfección que aparentar ni arrepentimientos que ocultar...solo existía la persona en frente mío con esa inherente sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó formarse en la comisura de sus labios mientras dejaba que nuestras bocas se juntaran una y otra vez.

–Yo también– Dije sin poder retener una ligera risa de felicidad que estaba agolpada en mi garganta–. Te amo, desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ellos ya no puedan verte más.

–Entonces...¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi novio?– Preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo brillar sus iris dorados.

–Solo si tú estás dispuesto a aceptarme como tal– Le devolví provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

–Esta es la parte donde te levanto en brazos y doy vueltas de felicidad– Dijo con aire travieso.

Antes de poder replicarle, hizo justamente lo que dijo mientras me sujetaba con fuerza de su camisa y, sin poder evitarlo, era contagiado por su alegría riéndome junto a él.

Ambos éramos conscientes de que el dolor de nuestros cuerpos solo iba en aumento, de que nuestra respiración ya ni siquiera guardaba un ritmo preciso, que la mayoría de nuestros músculos ya no nos respondían a voluntad y de que nuestro corazón se estaba deteniendo lentamente. Aún así, solo dejé disolver todas mis preocupaciones en esos amables ojos ámbar, espejo de todas las emociones que tanto me gusta descubrir, hice que lo único que pudiera escuchar sea esa risa divertida, punto de partida a la comprensión de la intrigante raza humana, y, por supuesto, dejé a mi corazón embriagarse de la hermosa alma de Bokuto Kotarou, el primero y último que hizo latir un corazón congelado por la inmortalidad.

– _Ay dios, ay dios, tiene alas, alas, ¡alas! Ay no, no debo dejar que me escuche ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

–¿Akaashi?

–Dime, Bokuto-san.

–¿Podrías tomar mi mano?

–Por supuesto.

–Gracias.

 _Contuve una risa al escuchar su voz en un monólogo consigo mismo y ver de reojo una pequeña trinchera hecha con muebles donde destacaban unos mechones bicolor moverse de un lugar a otro._

–¿Akaashi?

–¿Si, Bokuto-san?

Sonrió con el asomo de una idea divertida en sus ya cansados ojos que en ningún momento apartaron su vista de los míos. Ambos estábamos sobre el pasto del jardín de aquella casa de recuerdos con el cielo como único testigo de nuestras manos firmemente entrelazadas, en contraste, con la debilidad de dos cuerpos desgastados por múltiples heridas y marcas pero conservando el atisbo de una vitalidad que se mantenía por el hilo de nuestra voz.

– _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 12, 24...¡ah, rayos, concentración vuelve a mí!_

 _Otra sonrisa y el impulso a querer seguir deleitándome con su voz tan cerca de mí._

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente dejando el eco de unas palabras que no dejaron que el aire se las llevara y permanecieron junto a mí grabadas en un corazón que ya dejaba sus últimos latidos.

Cerré mis ojos después de él sin ninguna pizca de temor a la oscuridad o a las inseguridades de la muerte. Simplemente los cerré dejando que su voz resonara en mi mente como una canción de cuna hasta que ya no pude escuchar ni sentir nada más...solo el suave roce de una figura en forma de ángel en mi mano libre y una promesa impresa en mi corazón por la eternidad.

 _Realmente estaba junto a él, escuchando su voz y sintiendo un calor extrañamente humano salir de mi pecho. Las alas negras en mi espalda me recordaban el porqué estaba allí, lo acababa de escuchar de las autoritarias voces de los de arriba...era una condena...una maldición...pero, si lo tenía junto a mí, puede que no sea tan malo y, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda darme el lujo de agradecerlo...y comenzar a sentirlo como una bendita condena._

"Keiji...volvamos a encontrarnos en otra vida ¿de acuerdo?"

~ **Fin~**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Realmente les agradezco el apoyo que le brindaron a esta historia, sus votitos y bellos comentarios tanto de los que empezaron a leer desde el principio como a los que se fueron añadiendo después.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!** ❤️

 **P.D: Habrá epílogo, no sé cuando, pero lo habrá xD**


	28. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

* * *

El cielo siempre se caracterizó por ser un lugar de aparente paz y orden, sin nadie que se atreviera siquiera a cuestionar los ideales que ahí se enmarcaban como profundos dogmas irrompibles. Después de todo, los habitantes de alas níveas conocían muy bien las consecuencias de escapar de su burbuja y rebajarse a vanos sentimientos humanos. Sin embargo, los más altos mandos de las fuerzas que controlan la vida ya se habían dado cuenta de que todo eso no era más que una falsa fachada para una imagen que pendía de un hilo.

 _"¡Por favor, yo lo amo! ¡Les daré lo que quieran pero, por favor, no lo aparten de mi lado!"_

Un joven arcángel de cabellos castaños se dedicaba a suspirar con la mirada perdida en un lugar apartado del blanco tan enfermo que lo estaba hartando hace ya siglos. Un mal uso de palabras que lo llevó a ser condenado a trabajar por toda la eternidad en enjuiciar a personas iguales a él pero que, aún así, no logró hacer desaparecer aquel rostro de sus memorias. Sus facciones agresivas pero a la vez amables y esa sonrisa disimulada que daba siempre que lo insultaba o golpeaba sin hacerle verdadero daño.

 _"¡No lo hagan! Se los ruego...si me lo quitan ya no tiene sentido servirles, yo mismo me encargaré de arder junto a mi odio sin rozar su egoísta reino nunca más"_

Un joven azabache plegó sus alas oscuras mientras veía con los ojos entornados aquella fría piedra enterrada en lo que los humanos llamaban cementerio. Su corazón ahora le pertenecía a otra persona, pero las heridas de su alma aún sangraban con el nombre del único que lo hizo ver lo fortuito de la vida como algo que disfrutar aún con su calmada personalidad. Y, nuevamente, dejó que su mandíbula se tensara al sentir aquel oscuro manto caer sobre él al pensar en la incertidumbre y el miedo que lo estaban consumiendo al recordar que podía perderlo todo de nuevo.

 _"Son personas extrañas, actúan de forma cariñosa y conjugan sus miradas y acciones siempre...como si se amaran, aún cuando no podemos sentir eso"_

Un ángel de cabellos platinados se encontraba sentado con un ligero ceño fruncido que desentonaba completamente con el característico aire de paz que siempre irradiaba. Cierto castaño se percató de su aislamiento y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Sus manos se entrelazaron con parsimonia envueltos en un silencio que reflejaba todo lo que no era necesario decir con palabras, después de todo, ambos ya sabían perfectamente lo que aquejaba al otro tras enterarse de los hechos recientes sucedidos en el mundo terrenal.

Miedo a que empezaran a tomarle más atención de la que deberían a su relación, de que se dieran cuenta que esos sentimientos no eran mero sentido de compañía...que iban más allá.

" _Mira, esos dos ya están juntos de nuevo ¿no te parece algo excesivo? Tal vez ellos también sigan los malos pasos de sus superiores, pobrecitos"_

Un ligero sonido de llanto era lo único que destacaba en un pequeño rincón donde un pelinaranja lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de un joven azabache que lo abrazaba con aprensión mientras unas leves lágrimas caían también de sus ojos. Se acababan de enterar de la pérdida de su querido amigo y miles de sentimientos empezaban a brotar en cascada sin poderlos controlar.

 _"Un demonio y un ángel...solo su mención suena ridícula ¿hace falta preguntar la validez de esa relación sin sentido?"_

Unas níveas alas cesaron su movimiento en el lugar en el que años atrás se habían batido divertidas junto a otras del mismo color además de unas de aspecto sumamente contrario. Ahora estaban solas en aquel desolado lugar que avanzaba sin compasión, indiferente a lo que había sucedido días antes. Se acercó con lentitud hasta un objeto que llamó su atención y, mientras lo tomaba entre sus dedos, dejó que las lágrimas que había tratado de contener cayeran dolorosamente sobre aquella figura de ángel, lo único que quedaba de su mejor amigo y el joven humano dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta en la temida muerte.

 _"Amor. Lo hice porque me enamoré de un humano...porque me enamoré de Bokuto Kotarou"_

Era algo que se veía venir, pero fue su puro y sincero amor el que terminó por comenzarlo y, a la vez, terminarlo todo. El que hizo que un arcángel apretara los puños y se negara a seguir condenando a gente que no lo merecía, a que un demonio buscara a sus semejantes para levantar su ira contra quien tiñó la pureza de sus alas de negro, a dos de los ángeles más calmados a plantar cara a todos para decir que se amaban sin importarles nada, a un tímido pelirrojo a levantar la voz contra las autoridades más importantes en reclamo de una muerte no merecida y, también, a hacer que una de las personas más fieles a los dogmas del cielo levantara la mirada a su creador diciéndole que, efectivamente, amaba a un demonio y que no es y nunca sería un ser perfecto.

 _La perfección...algo como eso nunca existió._

Todo el cielo fue un revuelo, ángeles que se unieron a la causa de los jóvenes rebeldes y otros que eran reacios a renunciar a lo único que creían como verdadero. La autoridad más importante solo se dedicaba a observarlo todo mientras se empezaba a percatar de la verdad que con tantas pistas aún se atrevió a negar.

 _El simple hecho de creerte perfecto te convierte en lo contrario._

Fue una oportunidad que quedó marcada en la historia como algo que pocos creyeron como posible y que marcó un cambio irreversible en el cielo, la tierra e incluso el infierno. La oportunidad de ganarlo o perderlo todo con solo una palabra.

 _Eran seres creados para vivir eternamente sin sentimientos porque solo eran una carga y, si los tenían, terminarían como los humanos..._

Muchos ni siquiera tomaron la consideración de pensar la propuesta y se quedaron donde estaban, otros dudaron y terminaron por elegir el lado que siempre los llamó como parte de ellos y, finalmente, hubo un pequeño grupo que cerró los ojos con la imagen del que todo lo cambió en su mente y se dejaron caer con una sonrisa.

 _Seres crueles, egoístas y efímeros._

Un pequeño niño de ojos castaños era llamado por su madre para conocer a los nuevos vecinos que habían llegado hace poco. Sus pasos se detuvieron y su mirada se paralizó por unos segundos en aquel chico de su misma edad que lo miraba con cierto aire agresivo.

–Tooru, saluda a Iwaizumi Hajime– Dijo la joven madre con una sonrisa– Estoy segura de que serán muy buenos amigos.

 _Pero también cálidos, amables e impredecibles._

–Sugawara Koushi– Dijo un joven de cabellos platinados extendiendo la mano frente a él.

El castaño se quedó unos momentos embobado por aquel repentino gesto y el rostro amable que reía divertido ante su nerviosismo.

–¿Ah? Claro– Terminó por calmarse y devolverle el saludo después de apartar el trapo con el que había estado limpiando el piso del gimnasio por ser de primer año– Yo soy Sawamura Daichi, es un gusto.

 _Una vida fortuita que te hace apreciar cada segundo vivido como si realmente fuera el último._

–Si tú eres el rey que reina en la cancha, tendré que derrotarte y ¡así yo seré quien se quede en la cancha por más tiempo!– Dijo un pequeño pelinaranja con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas ante la mirada algo estupefacta del azabache en frente de él.

No quería admitirlo pero aquel chico de intrigantes reflejos había llamado su atención y, solo por esa vez, quería darse el lujo de pensar que lo encontraba interesante.

 _Donde el orgullo o el arrepentimiento tienen permitido olvidarse para disfrutar de un presente único e irrepetible._

–Kuro...¡Kuro!

El joven azabache se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de su amigo de la infancia junto a él.

–¿Ah? Si ¿qué pasa?– Respondió algo distraído.

–Esas son mis palabras– Respondió con un suspiro el armador de uniforme rojo– Desde que nos presentaron a los jugadores de Karasuno no has quitado tu mirada de ellos.

–P-por supuesto– Tartamudeó el más alto sin poder evitarlo– Estoy analizando al enemigo.

–Tienes baba en tu barbilla.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio?– Se sobresaltó limpiándose con desesperación.

–Era broma– Terminó por decir el menor– Pero eso confirma lo que pensaba.

Kuroo solo suspiró al ver sus pensamientos descubiertos mientras volvía su mirada hasta aquel joven de ojos dorados y lentes que no podía dejar de observar desde que lo vio pasar por su lado.

 _Seres imperfectos, al final, todos lo somos..._

Un joven de hebras bicolor no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el gimnasio ante la mirada algo cansada de sus compañeros. Sabían perfectamente lo que aquejaba a su hiperactivo amigo, al fin y al cabo, ese era el día donde los de primer año llegaban para inscribirse al club y aún no había llegado ni un alma a solicitar una inscripción. Mientras esperaban, Konoha aprovechaba de divagar sobre la historia que su abuelo habitualmente le contaba acerca de su mala suerte en el amor y de cómo siempre estuvo enamorado de una joven pelirroja que se hizo una médico muy reconocida pero que, lamentablemente, debido a circunstancias de la vida, ella terminó yéndose a vivir lejos poco tiempo después de la desaparición de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

–Pues si que es una historia triste– Comentó Komi una vez Konoha terminó.

–Si, siempre que voy a verlo me empieza a hablar de las aventuras que tenía con ellos y hasta, a veces, me habla de cosas de ángeles, demonios y cosas raras– Dijo el rubio con gesto desinteresado– Además de que dice haber hecho alguna clase de extraña promesa, por lo que tengo que llevarlo todos los días al hospital ya que, según él, está "cubriendo a alguien".

–¿No es algo lindo?– Preguntó Yukie dejando de devorar por unos segundos el paquete de papas que tenía entre sus manos– Creer en cosas sobrenaturales y mitos mágicos, tal vez hasta en la reencarnación de la chica de la que se enamoró tu abuelo ¿una segunda oportunidad de vivirlo, tal vez?

Konoha se quedó observándola con un leve sonrojo por unos momentos para después toser con disimulo ante la mirada insinuante de Sarukui y Komi.

–N-no juegues– Dijo en tono burlón– Reencarnaciones y esas cosas, es imposible que sucedan.

 _Pero eso no está mal, después de todo al estar incompletos..._

La puerta del gimnasio abrirse detuvo su conversación mientras los cabellos, ya caídos por la decepción de cierto joven de ojos ambarinos, volvían a levantarse para ver con ilusión a la entrada.

"Un ángel" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, algo de un segundo donde sintió cómo su corazón dejó de latir y su respiración se cortaba, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera dejado de funcionar solo para ver a la persona frente a él.

Una postura elegante que hacía parecer como si tuviera alas que lo llevaran, una piel tersa que parecía tan delicada como la seda, un cabello que revoloteaba travieso sobre su cabeza y...

Sus ojos.

Dioses, sus ojos tenían algo realmente hipnotizante, un gris azulado casi sobrenatural que se había quedado grabado en su retina.

En ese preciso instante, supo que jamás los podría sacar de su mente.

–Este es el club de volleyball ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji y me gustaría inscribirme para ser armador.

Su voz lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba y, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, sintió una inexplicable alegría que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Casi como si hubiera estado esperando décadas por ese momento.

–¡Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!– Gritó por inercia ante el suspiro de quienes ya lo conocían– ¡Bienvenido al Fukurodani!

 _...podemos volver a sentirnos perfectos al tener a otra persona a nuestro lado._

~❤️~

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** ❤️


End file.
